Daimyo Brothers - Legend's End
by TrueWarrior
Summary: Warriors Chaimu Kirishima and Reika Dragonsoul must stop a warlord from stealing the Ashige-Daragon Blade (Dragon-Blade Katana) and using its powers to conquer the known lands.


DAIMYO BROTHERS — LEGEND'S END

BLACKNESS

EXTERIOR: BALARATT PROVINCE IN AUSTRALIA

OPENING CREDITS AND TITLES BEGIN

MEN IN ARMOR

MEN CARRYING SHIELDS

AN ADVANCING SCOUTING ARMY

The army is dividing up into different divisions and they advance in different directions. The yells of a charge are heard as they advance to

EXTERIOR: VILLAGE – NIGHT

CLOSE UP – RIDER

A rider watches with great interest as more soldiers converge on the village. He is wearing midnight armor, the shoulder blades long.

The rider wheels around and rides back to a campsite. He dismounts and walks into a tent, removing his helmet and bowing.

WARLORD

Report.

CALVARYMAN

The raid go well, my Lord. The village

will be ours in a matter of moments.

WARLORD

This raid was far too easy. I need a true

challenge. A challenge to test my mettle as a

warrior. Weak people such as villagers are

not worth my time.

The calvaryman nods silently, as he starts out to ride off back to the village.

CALVARYMAN

What shall be done about the village?

WARLORD

Burn it down. I want one survivor to

spread word about us.

CALVARYMAN

Just who are trying to provoke, my Lord?

WARLORD

My true adversary. Now go!

CALVARYMAN

Yes, my Lord.

The calvaryman nods and rides off. Four soldiers follow. As he arrives, he signals the men to advance, and in short time, the village falls, burning. The warlord's laughter echoes throughout the countryside.

EXTERIOR: PACIFIC OCEAN – HOLD

OPENING TITLES & CREDITS END

SUPERSCRIPT – Nagasaki, Japan — 1394

PULL UPWARD

THE PACIFIC OCEAN

SUNRISE

The sun is reflecting beautifully over the ocean. The day is starting and it is a beautiful one.

WIDE SHOT

PAN SLOWLY RIGHT

EXTERIOR: COURTYARD

The doors to a majestic courtyard are open. We cannot see what is inside, but we hear grunts, groans, fists, and legs making contact with something.

INTERIOR: COURTYARD

The inside of the courtyard is elegant and spacious. A fountain in the middle pours beautiful spring water. The ground is made of marble. Various statues surround the entrance and inside.

PAN AROUND – FOUR SPECTATORS

There are four spectators watching an interesting workout session. There are two individuals taking part in the workout. The taller of the two has his back turned, and we see lengthy scars welted on his back.

CHAIMU'S VOICE

Once more, _Shinji-san_.

The voice belongs to CHAIMU KIRISHIMA. CHAIMU is a father, husband, and warrior. To some, he is an arrogant bastard, but to others, he is a hero throughout all of Japan. Roughly in his early thirties, he is proud of what he does.

Chaimu is teaching his student, SHINJI HITOMARU. SHINJI, only fourteen, is learning how to defend himself from one of Japan's finest in Chaimu. He is very eager to learn more from him.

Chaimu points out quickly on a wooded training device where he wants Shinji to kick. Shinji nods and does a three-kick combination. The kicks are quick as Shinji kicks the three areas. Chaimu nods approvingly, as Shinji stops practicing. The youth bows to Chaimu, and the warrior returns it.

CHAIMU

__

Shinji-san, you are getting stronger.

But your kicks need to be a little

more powerful. They need to _pop_.

Chaimu demonstrates and dazzles Shinji with his athleticism and power. Indeed there is power when the warrior kicks. There is a pop before each kick. After finishing, the warrior breathes easily and smiles at the youth.

CHAIMU

Do you understand, _Shinji-san?_

SHINJI

Uhhh —

CHAIMU

Or were you amazed at my ability?

SHINJI

Uhh, I was —

Chaimu chuckles and smiles at Shinji.

CHAIMU

Relax, _Shinji-san._ It was only a

demonstration. I'm not really that

powerful.

SHINJI

Show me more.

CHAIMU

I shall. But you still have a ways

to go, my apprentice.

SHINJI

I am prepared.

Shinji does a near double-take when he looks at Chaimu. The word "apprentice" strikes him, so he speaks up.

SHINJI

__

Chaimu-sama, did.... did you

just call me your apprentice?

CHAIMU

I did, _Shinji-san._ It's a title you've

deserved over the past few months.

(chuckles)

Just don't let the title go to your

head. You still have have much to

learn from me.

SHINJI

__

Hai, Chaimu-sama.

CHAIMU

(smiles)

Go on and freshen up. Today's

lessons are over.

Shinji nods and runs off to a stream near the courtyard. As he leaves, a woman in her early fifties stands and walks toward Chaimu. The woman is AYAME. She is Shinji's mother. A woman who is nearly frail and old, yet she carries wisdom with her. She is still beautiful to her son's eyes.

Ayame reaches for a pouch, digging in for several _yen_ coins.

AYAME

__

Chaimu-sama, you are such a

wonderful teacher for my son.

How much do I —

But Chaimu shakes his head.

CHAIMU

__

Ayame-chan, you don't have

to pay me.

AYAME

I don't?

CHAIMU

No. You're a friend of the family.

The lessons are free.

AYAME

You don't know how much I

owe you thanks, _Chaimu-sama_.

How can I ever repay you?

CHAIMU

(smiles)

Your thanks are enough.

Ayame smiles, and she along with Chaimu looks to the courtyard door, seeing Shinji return from the stream. There is a wide grin on his face as he looks to his mother and sensei.

SHINJI

__

Chaimu-sama called me his

apprentice, mother.

(grins)

Soon, _I'll_ be a master, just

like him. It's only a matter

of time until that happens.

CHAIMU

(waves a warning finger)

__

Oi, Shinji-san. A warrior must

never get cocky. Cockiness

will only get you killed.

Remember that.

Shinji straightens up, realizing his error in words and bows to his sensei.

SHINJI

Ah. _Hai, Chaimu-sama_.

(bows)

I apologize for the statement.

CHAIMU

(returns the bow)

Forgiven. Just remember not

to make the same mistake twice.

Shinji bows again to Chaimu, as he and his mother leave the courtyard.

Another woman stands and walks over to Chaimu. She has a commanding presence with her as she walks, yet it is a slow, loving pace. She is SHEIRUBI KIRISHIMA, Chaimu's wife. Sheirubi is a few years older than her warrior husband, maybe about four or five years. She is a samurai, who has given up fighting unless as a last resort. Her job now is raising her two children.

Shinji is seen waving good-bye to Chaimu, and the warrior waves back. As he turns and faces his wife, he grimaces at a slight pain. Sheirubi looks to her husband and absently shakes her head.

SHEIRUBI

Chaimu, I've asked you time

and time again to get your

back looked at.

CHAIMU

I'll be fine.

SHEIRUBI

Really?

Chaimu nods and leans forward in the fountain. Water splashes over his face, and when he takes his head out, he once again grimaces. Sheirubi walks to her husband slowly and turns him around to face her. Chaimu sees Sheirubi shaking her head, disapproving that all is well.

SHEIRUBI

Why are you being so stubborn?

CHAIMU

It's an old injury. It'll heal over time.

Chaimu shakes his head wildly, water falling off his face like small crystals. He walks off to the stream Shinji went to, leaving the courtyard. Sheirubi is now alone, with two other people: their children.

The children are JAYDE and MAI KIRISHIMA. The brother and sister are in their early teenage years: fourteen and fifteen years of age. They are growing up quickly. Sheirubi sees them growing up before her very eyes.

The two now start to leave the courtyard.

SHEIRUBI

And where do you think you two

are going?

JAYDE

Uhhh —

Mai answers quickly for Jayde and rests her arm on her brother's shoulder. Jayde glances at his sister and smiles as he relaxes.

MAI

(quickly)

To Ashiru.

Jayde nods quickly as he speaks up now, a big grin on his face.

JAYDE

__

Hai. There are some festivities

going on there, and we thought

we'd go to them.

Sheirubi thinks for a moment. If there were festivities going on, then a messenger would have sent an invitation. No invitation has come. However, she comes to a decision in no time.

SHEIRUBI

Be careful.

JAYDE & MAI

__

Domo arigato, mother!!!

Jayde and Mai jog to their mother, kissing her on the cheek and embracing her. They smile as they head out of the courtyard. Sheirubi sees them go and turns to head for the stream.

EXTERIOR: STREAM – DAY

A reflection of Chaimu is shown, drinking the cold water. The stream slightly ripples. He sees a distorted figure behind him and immediately reaches for his sword: the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

CHAIMU

You'll forgive me if my reflexes

kick in whenever I since a

disturbance.

SHEIRUBI

(nods)

You're a warrior, Chaimu, one of

the best in all of Japan. Your

reflexes _always_ kick in, no matter

what the circumstance.

Chaimu smiles at the comment and places his sword back in its scabbard. Sheirubi talks to him as he makes his way to her.

SHEIRUBI

As I was saying about your back,

why are you being so stubborn

just to get it looked at? A ship

captain can see those welts from

the Pacific. And they look awful.

CHAIMU

Surely, you exaggerate. These

welts show _who_ and _what_ I am.

SHEIRUBI

And that would be, what?

CHAIMU

I'm a seasoned warrior. And

warriors always show their scars.

It's what makes us who we are.

SHEIRUBI

You're also my husband.

CHAIMU

That I am.

Sheirubi places a hand on her husband's lower back, where a long reddish-pink light scar is. She gently runs a finger across it. It sends a slight chill down Chaimu's spine, and Sheirubi smiles.

CHAIMU

What was that for?

SHEIRUBI

Just to prove my point.

CHAIMU

And was it proven?

SHEIRUBI

(nods)

It was.

Chaimu looks into Sheirubi's eyes, and then he sees her smile. She is still not impressed with the scars on her husband's back, but what can she do? He is being stubborn, but Sheirubi does not let it bother her. Then a smell overwhelms her senses. She shakes her head and smiles.

SHEIRUBI

You still stink, do you know that?

CHAIMU

Eh?

SHEIRUBI

You need a bath.

Before Chaimu can say anything else, Sheirubi places her hands on her husband's muscular chest. Then she pushes forward. SPLASH! Chaimu falls backward in the water, and he is completely drenched. He goes underwater for a quick moment and rises up again, shaking his head and hair wildly.

CHAIMU

That was devilish of you.

Chaimu smiles and slowly begins to get out of the water. He smiles as he sees Sheirubi slowly begin to back up. The look of fear and happiness spreads across her face. She shakes her head quickly, but Chaimu is close to her now. He grabs her in his strong arms and kisses her passionately. Water drips down Sheirubi's neck and down her kimono, sending shivers down her body.

SHEIRUBI

****

OH! You're so cruel!

Sheirubi breaks from Chaimu's loving embrace and pushes him back again. The warrior flails his arms in the air, trying to keep his balance, but he loses it and falls into the stream again.

CHAIMU

Who's being cruel _now_?

SHEIRUBI

I've never kissed you when

you're soaking wet. At least,

not while you are in a stream

freshening up.

CHAIMU

Well, there's a first time for

everything.

SHEIRUBI

(smiles)

Yes, there is.

Sheirubi walks slowly toward the stream, taunting Chaimu. She steps back as her sandals slip off her feet easily and begins to unstrap the waist band around her kimono. The black sash is dropped to the ground and Sheirubi's kimono slips off. We do not see her back, but Chaimu swims toward the front of the stream. Sheirubi slips in and swims toward her husband. The couple enjoy each other's presence, oblivious of the time they are spending here together.

GRASSLANDS NEAR THE STREAM – LATER

Sheirubi's kimono and sash are on the ground laying in a heap.

SHEIRUBI

__

Shinji-san is a good student.

CHAIMU

He has a good heart. I see a lot

of my youth in him. His stamina,

speed, and eagerness to learn

from me are extraoridinary.

SHEIRUBI

(nods)

He couldn't have asked for a

better person to teach him.

CHAIMU

What can I say? I'm the best at

being his teacher. But first and

foremost, I'm a father to Jayde

and Mai. And I'm also your

husband, which will always come

first over anything else.

SHEIRUBI

You'll get no denial from me there.

Sheirubi and Chaimu kiss again, and Sheirubi rests her head in her husband's chest.

SHEIRUBI

Chaimu, I must ask you. When

you were younger, were you

ever cocky when you trained?

CHAIMU

Why do you ask?

SHEIRUBI

(shrugs)

Just curious. I mean you told

__

Shinji-san not to get cocky

should he ever be in a fight.

Chaimu looks to his wife, seeing the curiousness in her eyes. He will not hide anything from her with his answer.

CHAIMU

Honestly?

Sheirubi nods, waiting for her husband to answer her question.

CHAIMU

I _was_ cocky when I was younger.

In fact, Eiji, Taim, Shun, and I

each wanted to be better than

the other. But Grandfather

Yukinoyo wouldn't have any of it.

SHEIRUBI

What happened?

CHAIMU

Nothing really. But Grandfather

sternly told us that cockiness

wasn't the proper attitude for a

daimyo warrior, and that being

too cocky would one day kill you.

SHEIRUBI

And that is the same message

you've bestowed upon _Shinji-san_?

CHAIMU

__

Hai.

SHEIRUBI

Well, you are a good teacher for

him. But I cannot understand

why you can be cocky when you

fight, but _Shinji-san _cannot.

CHAIMU

It's called conditioning. _Shinji-san_

will someday grow into a seasoned

warrior like me, but until then, he

is my apprentice. But I will try to

CHAIMU (cont'd)

adhere to my sayings when I fight.

Understand?

SHEIRUBI

(nods and smiles)

__

Hai, Chaimu-sama.

Sheirubi giggles and tickles her husband, who quickly bursts into laughter. The world spins around the happy couple as they once again kiss each other. Off Chaimu's eyes, he sees that the courtyard is empty. Mai and Jayde are nowhere to be seen.

CHAIMU

Where are —

SHEIRUBI

They went to Ashiru to attend

some of the town's festivities.

CHAIMU

Maybe we should have gone

with them.

SHEIRUBI

They're no longer children, Chaimu.

They're teenagers now. They can

manage without us. Besides....

(smiles and rubs Chaimu's chest)

their not being here has given _us_

some deserved personal time.

Chaimu smiles at the comment, as his wife's body touches his own. The happy couple kiss again, as we

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: ASHIRU AND THE COUNTRYSIDE – MIDDAY

The village is abuzz with activity on the outside. There are plenty of people and merchants outside. A lot of people are loitering outside the city, just talking amongst themselves or smoking from pipes.

INTERIOR: ASHIRU

The inside of Ashiru is almost as busy as the outside. There are a handful of merchants, people, and other events going on. There are several people dressed up in costumes and parading around as if it was a new year's celebration. The sounds of children laughing, cymbals crashing, and other kinds of ruckuses are heard.

MAI

You know why we're here right?

JAYDE

Oh, you mean besides the fact

that there's a food festival going

on here and I'm as hungry as

a horse?

Mai smacks her brother upside the back of his head. She smiles when she sees his reaction.

JAYDE

****

OW!

(rubs the back of his head)

What was _that_ for?

MAI

For answering my question with

a stupid answer.

JAYDE

It wasn't stupid.

MAI

(smiles)

Then answer it. Do you know

why we're here?

JAYDE

Of course I do. I didn't forget

what today was.

MAI

Good. Neither did I.

Mai takes out a purse from inside her kimono and opens it, checking something. She tilts her head and mentally counts. Then she puts it inside her kimono so it will not get stolen.

MAI

How much money do you have?

JAYDE

More than enough to get a gift

for mother and father.

MAI

As do I.

Mai looks up at the sun's direction in the sky, checking the time of day.

MAI

All right. It's midday right now.

We'll meet back at the entrance

in three hours. That should be

enough time for the both of us.

JAYDE

Two and a half. No more, no less.

Mai nods and heads into the village.

MAI

Stay out of trouble, _niisan_.

JAYDE

You too,_ imoto_.

Jayde looks to see his sister disappear in the crowd, and he goes into the midst of the village as well, however stopping by at different vendors his sister does not visit.

EXTERIOR: JEWELRY VENDOR

At a jewelry vendor, Mai is curiously looking over different necklaces and rings. They all glisten in the teenager's eyes. A customer before her leaves the vendor, and Mai steps up to get a better view of the jewelry. Then she sees a beautifully cut diamond around a necklace.

MAI

Excuse me?

A scruffy-looking man looks up upon seeing another customer. He smiles a goofy smile as he sees Mai standing in front of the counter. He has big brown eyes and long grey hair.

MAI

How much for this diamond-beaded

necklace?

The vendor takes a look at the necklace and examinees it.

VENDOR

Ah. That my beautiful _sakura_

is one of my finest pieces.

I will sell this to you for thirty-five.

MAI

Just thirty-five? That's awfully small

for such a beautiful necklace.

VENDOR

It _is_ beautiful, isn't it? This lovely

piece comes all the way from the

Brisbane Province in Australia.

MAI

The Brisbane Province?

VENDOR

__

Hai.

MAI

You sound like you've been there.

Besides as a vendor, have

you been to Brisbane?

VENDOR

I have. It's a beautiful province

but not as beautiful as Sydney.

Mai nods and whips out her coin purse, taking out thirty-five _yen_. But the vendor shakes his head.

VENDOR

It's not simply thirty-five, young

lady. It's thirty-five hundred.

Mai gives the vendor a skeptical look. The price he is asking for is almost all of her money.

EXTERIOR: POTTERY VENDOR

Jayde meanwhile is looking over various vases and pots, the designs of the vases catching his keen eyes. They all look very nice, and Jayde is having a difficult time deciding which one to buy. Money is also a factor in his decision, as he is unsure how much the vases are.

The VENDOR looks to Jayde, seeing him look at the various vases. Jayde does a near double-take when he sees who the vendor is. It is HIKARU SUJIYARO, his best friend in this village. He is just one year older than Jayde and is a hard worker.

HIKARU

__

Konnichi wa, Jayde-san.

JAYDE

Ah, _konnichi wa, Hikaru-san._ How's

business today?

HIKARU

Booming as always. Is _Mai-chan_

still chubby looking?

JAYDE

Keep saying that about _imoto_, and

she'll pop you upside the head. Just like

she did before we got here. Besides,

she doesn't consider you as a boyfriend,

just as someone to joke around with.

HIKARU

Why'd she pop you?

JAYDE

(shrugs)

She asked me why we came here.

I told her there was a food festival

here, and next thing I know —

HIKARU

Pop.

JAYDE

__

Hai. But we both know why we

came here.

HIKARU

As do I. Your parents' anniversary

is next week, and you two wanted

to get them something special. Do

they know that the two of you are

here?

JAYDE

__

Hai. They think that we're here

for the food festival.... which is

where I'm going once I find a

gift for them.

Jayde smiles as he examines other vases.

HIKARU

Do you see anything you like?

JAYDE

Not yet.

As Jayde examines the different vases, he does not notice a slight commotion brewing behind him. He looks up and sees five men walking to the jewelry vendor, where Mai is.

JAYDE

This can't be good.

HIKARU

It sure doesn't look it.

JAYDE

Any ideas as to who they are?

Hikaru leans squints and leans foward, taking a pair of glasses and putting them on his face. He sees an insignia of sorts, but it is simply a tatoo.

JAYDE

What did you see?

HIKARU

They're petty thugs. Simple looters

who have no idea as to what they

want out of their life. And it looks

like they're going to start some

trouble with _Mai-chan_.

Jayde finds the vase he is looking for and sets it on top of the counter. He looks back at the drunks making their way to where Mai is. His hand taps the handle of his katana, as he continues to glance at the five men.

JAYDE

If they start anything, Mai _will_

defend herself.

HIKARU

I have no doubt that she will.

PAN TO the jewelry vendor, where Mai and the vendor are trying to come to a compromise on the price of a diamond necklace.

VENDOR

Thirteen hundred.

MAI

Twelve fifty.

The vendor groans as he sees Mai flash him a beautiful smile. He nods quickly before the teen can change her mind. From behind her, she smells an odious stench. She glances with her peripheral vision at the sight of five men, all of them in filthy rat-infested clothes. She ignores them as they creep up near her, but the stench grows stronger. It almost makes her gag. But still, she ignores the men and does not face them.

MAI

Can I help you?

THUG LEADER

No, but perhaps we can help _you._

MAI

(paying the vendor)

Really.

SECOND THUG

__

Hai. We were in the area, and

we thought that we'd ask a

pretty little _sakura_ such as you

to show us a good time.

MAI

I'm not your type. Excuse me.

Mai begins to walk off after purchasing the diamond necklance, but two of the thugs surround her with their leader in front of her.

MAI

(agitated)

What do you want?

THIRD THUG

__

You.

(smiles and walks toward Mai)

Has anyone ever told you that

you're as beautiful as a _sakura_?

The third thug strokes Mai's face, and Mai lashes out by hitting the thug in the chest with the pummel of her sword. The goon doubles back and falls to one knee.

MAI

My boyfriend tells me that I'm his

__

sakura everytime I see him.

The thug signals for his men to attack Mai, as she looks and sees them drawing knives.

LEAD THUG

****

KILL HER!

MAI

Oh, boy.

The thugs charge Mai, but she runs, trying to avoid confrontation. She is successful and runs across the street, where she sees her brother buying a vase.

JAYDE

__

Arigato, Hikaru-san.

HIKARU

__

Douitashimashite, Jayde-san.

Hikaru nods as he points to Mai, as she quickly sprints to her brother.

JAYDE

Ahh, _imoto_. Did you —

MAI

Don't talk, _niisan_, just run.

JAYDE

Run? Run from —

Jayde looks and sees five thugs in hot pursuit of Mai. He breaks off into a sprint with his sister. He looks to her, with the thugs catching up.

JAYDE

Why are we always being chased

because of one of your misunderstandings?

MAI

Are you trying to say that the fact that

those filthy, stinky thugs chasing us

right now is _my_ fault?

The thugs stop and quickly surround the siblings in a circle. The thugs slowly draw their _wakasashi_. They chuckle and slowly converge on the brother and sister.

JAYDE

Oh, yeah. This is _definitely _your fault.

The thugs on Mai and Jayde's left and right charge, but they are quickly overtaken by the siblings display of martial arts. Mai kicks the thug charging her in the face, and Jayde kicks his in the chest. Jayde wipes his brow, pretending to show fatigue. Mai walks over to a near by food vendor and buys a hot rice cake. She eats some of it and leaves her brother to fend off the remaining three goons.

MAI

Behind you.

The thug's loud yell gives away his position behind Jayde, and the teen executes a spin kick.

JAYDE

This is your fault, and you're over

there wolfing down a rice cake?

MAI

It's midday.

(shrugs and rubs her stomach)

And besides, my stomach

was growling. I got hungry.

JAYDE

Uh-huh.

MAI

(points with chopsticks)

To your right.

JAYDE

Huh?

When Jayde turns around, a fist makes contact with his face. Mai squints as her brother's facial expression shows pain.

MAI

Ohhh.... _Baka niisan._

JAYDE

****

OWWW!

Jayde looks to the thug that clocked him and responds with a flurry of punches, almost as if he has gone berserk. The thug staggers on his feet, and Jayde picks up his vase. Using the top of the vase and not the side, he uppercuts the goon. The thug flies into the air and skids onto the ground. The thug skids to a stop at the food vendor, just missing Mai's feet.

MAI

I guess I should've warned you.

He hates being hit in the nose.

THUG TWO

(groaning)

__

Arigato....

MAI

And I hate it when people like

you hit my brother.

Mai kicks the thug in the groin and steps on his chest. The goon screams in pain and grabs his lower area.

JAYDE

Did you enjoy your lunch?

MAI

Not really. Some _baka_ of a

brother of mine spoiled it.

JAYDE

You're joking, right?

MAI

Of course I am.

The remaining three thugs yell, charging at the brother and sister. Mai shakes her head and grabs Jayde's hand, starting to run again.

JAYDE

If this vase breaks, I'm blaming

it all on you.

MAI

__

You're the one who bought it.

If it breaks, I'll laugh in your face.

JAYDE

You wouldn't.

MAI

Wouldn't I?

Mai takes the vase out of her brother's hand and pretends to smash it against a wall.

JAYDE

****

OKAY, OKAY! You win.

MAI

Glad you see things my way.

An arrow is shot by an unseen figure. It just misses the vase and whizzes by the brother and sister. The arrow is lodged in the wall, and Jayde examines it, touching his hair.

JAYDE

Do I need to know how close

that arrow was?

MAI

Not really.

Mai and Jayde split up, trying to confuse their unseen sniper. The sniper shows no fear as the brother and sister looks for him. He loads another arrow into a small shaft on his handbow. He sees Jayde walking one way, clearly in his sights. As he prepares to shoot, a flash of raven hair quickly shows up, blocking his shot.

MAI

Peek-a-boo!

The thug gasps in surprise, and Mai punches him in the face. Jayde hears a struggle and runs to where Mai is tangling with the goon.

MAI

You're lucky I don't knock you

out for what you did. If it's not

me, it's him.

The thug looks up and sees Jayde, who looks a little angry.

SNIPER

I just do what I'm paid to do!

And that is follow my contract!

MAI

And who exactly is on

your contract?

SNIPER

I'm not saying nothing.

JAYDE

(shrugs)

Pity.

Jayde punches the thug hard in the face and a knee to the stomach. The poor man grimaces in pain and falls to one knee. Jayde punches him again, this time in the nose. Mai grimaces, seeing Jayde's attack. She shakes her head, almost sympathetically.

JAYDE

Get out of my sight. **NOW!** Whoever

you're working for should know never

to anger a Kirishima.

The thug runs off, as Jayde shows him a glint of his katana_._ Mai sees this and looks to her brother with a questioning glance.

MAI

You're letting him _live_?

JAYDE

__

Hai.

MAI

(insistent)

__

Why!?

JAYDE

Just to send a message to whoever

hired him. He was probably looking

for father, but he found a couple

of stiff right hooks courtesy of his

son and daughter.

Mai tries not to laugh at the cocky statement. But as soon as she does, her tone gets serious again, as she sounds like to be looking out for her brother.

MAI

What if he's working for a warlord

or someone like that?

JAYDE

__

Please. Do you think we'd be able to

take on soldiers loyal to a warlord?

That'd be scary. Besides, I didn't see

any distinguishing marks that said he

was in some sort of army.

Mai suspiciously glances at her brother. What if she is right, and the sniper is some soldier in a warlord's army? As Mai and Jayde walk off, heading for home, Jayde bumps into someone. The vase flies out of his hand, but Mai catches it before it can crash to the ground. A basket of fruit and scrolls falls to the ground as the person turns around. It is revealed to be a young woman, at least ten years younger than Jayde and Mai's mother. She has intense gray eyes and green hair that goes down to her shoulders.

JAYDE

__

Gomen nassai. I didn't see you.

WOMAN

No, it's all right. I didn't see or

hear _you_ either.

Jayde smiles nervously for a moment as he picks up the fruit and scrolls. He places them back in the basket that fell and picks it up, as his eyes meet the woman's eyes.

WOMAN

Thank you.

The woman smiles as she glances from Jayde to Mai, seeing a somewhat striking resemblence. They are not twins, they are brother and sister. The woman does not know this, but she sees it in both of their eyes.

WOMAN

Are the two of you related?

Mai glances at the woman. There is a surprised expression on her face. But it goes away, for a moment.

MAI

__

Hai, we are related.

(still surprirsed)

But how did you —

WOMAN

I could tell just by looking at your eyes.

Mai once again looks to this mysterious woman nervously. Ever since Jayde let the sniper that tried to attack them live, she has now become a little edgy. Is this woman some sort of emissary for a warlord? Jayde apparently does not think so, but Mai is skeptical. She leaves her skepticism in her mind, as the woman before her begins to get to know her better.

JAYDE

I'm Jayde, and this is my sister Mai —

WOMAN

(interrupting)

Jayde and Mai Kirishima. Yes, of

course. I knew I saw the eyes of a

Kirishima in the two of you.

Mai looks to the woman oddly. How does she know so much about them, just by looking in their eyes? This confuses Mai, and the woman sees her confusion. But there is something about her eyes. They are not eyes of war or evil, but honesty and peace.

JAYDE

Seeing as how you seem to know

us by looking at our eyes, I must

pose this question to you. Who

are _you_ and how do you know us?

The woman slings the fruit basket over her arm as she walks with the siblings.

LIMEYA

My name is Limeya Swiftheart, and I

have traveled all the way from the

Brisbane Province in Australia to

to find the warrior Chaimu Kirishima.

Brisbane needs his help.

MAI

Well, we can take you to father.

Limeya smiles warmly at the invitation and walks in step with the sibling.

LIMEYA

Thank you. You don't know how

much this means to me. It's not

often a person like me gets to

meet Chaimu Kirishima in-person.

JAYDE

A person like you?

LIMEYA

I'm a travelling bard. I record history

and make sure that it's presevered

through the years to come.

Jayde nods as Mai looks back to Limeya, trying to understand the woman better. It may be hero worship for all she knows, but she will not know unless she asks. But she will save it for another time.

MAI

You make it sound like our father's

Buddha.

LIMEYA

Not Buddha, Mai Kirishima.

(smiles)

A hero. He's a good man.

Jayde smiles at the comment about Chaimu. He has viewed his father as a good man, having been known by some as a splitting image of the warrior in his younger days. Though those days are long gone for the warrior, Jayde and Mai bring with them great youth and eagerness with their personal company.

JAYDE

He's more than just a good man, Limeya.

(smiles and looks to Mai)

He's also a good father.

MAI

__

Ikuzou. Mother and father are probably

worried about us.

JAYDE

You think so?

MAI AND JAYDE

Mmmmm, nah.

Mai, Jayde, and Limeya now head out of the village. The trip back to the cottage and courtyard is uneventful. The sun beams down the countryside, but it is still relatively early in the afternoon.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: PACIFIC OCEAN – MID AFTERNOON

CLOSE UP – A SHIP

A large clipper ship is seen, sailing majestically. The ores row back and forth as the ship continues on its course.

ON BOARD THE SHIP

A centurion dressed in silver chain mail and a red cape walks toward a man, who is overlooking the ocean. His back is turned. He gazes at the sky, as the sun remains situated in its position.

The centurion whispers to the man and, and the man dimisses his soldier. The centurion leaves and turns to go about his duties. When he turns to face forward, we see it is the WARLORD who led an army against a defenseless village in the Ballaratt Province. His name is ANARUS GISHDORN. GISHDORN is a rough-edged yet handsome man, in his early thirties. He has a long beard and has trimmed sideburns.

A cool breeze picks up at sea as Gishdorn walks to the center of the deck, flanked by two centurions. A soldier walks to the warlord and bows.

SOLDIER

My Lord, we are approaching the port.

GISHDORN

Splendid. Issue the order to prepare

for disembarking.

SOLDIER

Yes, my Lord.

The soldier bows again, and the ship begins to slow in speed.

EXTERIOR: PORT TOWN – MIDDAY

A beautiful port town is bristling with activity. People are seen fishing, shopping, and just over all loitering. Various merchants and traders are in this village as well. Unseen by anyone in the town, a man is seen, stumbling around. He is the SNIPER who was roughed up by Jayde Kirishima. He holds his nose, feeling it. It is broken.

BACK TO THE PACIFIC OCEAN

The ship eases into the dock, as several docksmen look up at the large ship. It is an unexpected arrival, and two docksmen exchange curious glances.

DOCKSMAN ONE

Who sent this ship?

DOCKSMAN TWO

Don't know.

(takes out a scroll)

It's not on the scrolls.

GISHDORN'S VOICE

Nor should it be.

The docksmen look up in surprise, seeing Gishdorn and his men dressed in attire of soldiers. Five of Gishdorn's archers have their bows and arrows trained on the two frightened men, prepared to fire.

DOCKSMAN ONE

****

RUN!

At Gishdorn's silent command, the archers fire their arrows. The men fall to the ground, dead. A soldier grabs a rope and throws it expertly onto a hook. The ship drops its anchor and comes a complete stop.

CLOSE UP – SET OF HANDS

Several hands quickly scramble and grab a gangplank. They lower the plank and it falls to the hard wood of a pier.

The soldiers disembark, racing down the extended gangplank, coming to immediate attention. Two centurions and two monks, Gishdorn's personal lieutenants and personal healers, slowly walk down the plank. Gishdorn walks down last, his very presence in the dock town commanding.

GISHDORN

(inhales the air)

The scent of a warrior is in this foul

country.

GENERAL

What do you wish to be done?

GISHDORN

Bring the warrior Kirishima to me.

For it is I who is his true adversary.

It is with my blade that he will die.

CENTURION

Your command shall be executed

flawlessly, my Lord.

GISHDORN

Do not fail me, Centurion Pythius.

PYTHIUS

I shall not, my Lord.

GISHDORN

See to it that you don't.

Gishdorn turns to his GENERAL, as Pythius and a thirty man scouting party follow the centurion. The warlord's general, ASARIUS SHADOWHAWK, stands ready for his assignment.

GISHDORN

General Asarius, you will take a

scouting party to the east of here.

Report back when you have

found something.

ASARIUS

(bows)

Yes, my Lord.

Asarius quickly runs and gathers up some horses with no struggle. They ride off toward the east, searching for Chaimu Kirishima. As the soldiers leave, Gishdorn is now left alone with two of his healers. They are monks, garbed in midnight green attire, their robes very fitting. As they begin to leave, the monks here a slight groan in pain from behind them.

SNIPER

(groaning)

M.... my Lord....

GISHDORN

(back turned)

Who is it?

FIRST MONK

One of our men, your grace.

Gishdorn pays the sniper no attention and quickly draws his sword. In a blinding flash, he runs the sniper through. He picks up the fallen man by the hilt of his sword, and he pulls it out. He pushes the man away with his boot, and he falls.

SNIPER

(dying breath)

M.... my Lord....

And the soldier dies. His blood drips onto the dirt ground, staining the earth.

GISHDORN

****

YOUR TIME HAS COME AND GONE

KIRISHIMA! YOUR BLOOD WILL

GIVE ME SATISFACTION!

Gishdorn laughs loudly, as his monks and himself leave the village. The howling laughter echoes through out Nagasaki. As the warlord and monks leave the port town

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE – LATER

The laughter echoes through the countryside, but Mai, Jayde, and Limeya do not hear it. They are walking back toward the Kirishima cottage, examing the gifts that they have purchased for their parents' coming anniversary.

JAYDE

Do you think mother and father will

like this vase?

MAI

Of course I do.

(takes out a box and opens it)

Do you think that mother will like

this diamond necklace?

JAYDE

(smiles)

I have no doubt in my mind that

she will. We made good decisions

as far as what to get them on their

coming anniversary.

DISOLVE TO

INTERIOR: COURTYARD – LATER

Chaimu and Sheirubi are getting dressed, having enjoyed a passionate day at the stream. They look into each other's eyes, smiling. Their time together in each others' arms will be one neither of them will forget. There are indications that they will have to spend more time like that more while Mai and Jayde are away.

Chaimu wraps Sheirubi's red sash as Sheirubi wraps his. Both of them tighten and Sheirubi straightens her shoulders, as the shoulders of her kimono slip on elegantly.

SHEIRUBI

__

Domo arigato.

CHAIMU

(smiles)

__

Douitashimashite.

Sheirubi smiles as Chaimu's hands slide from her shoulders down to the slim of her waist. She leans forward and kisses her husband as they now leave the forest and head back to the courtyard.

EXTERIOR: COURTYARD

In no time, Chaimu and Sheirubi arrive back at the courtyard. They laugh and smile amongst one another, enjoying themselves. The couple are intertwined in each other's embrace, as they dance to a song Chaimu is humming.

Before they can finish dancing, Chaimu sees Jayde, Mai, and a woman he does not know with them. He quickly spins Sheirubi to face the arrivals, as the samurai reclines her head on her husband's shoulder.

CHAIMU

Mai, Jayde. Didn't we teach you _never_

to talk to strangers and not to bring

them into our home?

JAYDE

__

Hai, you did father. But _Limeya-kun_

has insisted on speaking with you.

MAI

__

Hai. We couldn't just turn her away.

Sheirubi looks to her son and daughter, seeing their position. Then her eyes glance at the woman her children brought with them. She sees someone who brings peace with her presence, no sense of danger at all.

SHEIRUBI

I am willing to listen to the woman,

Chaimu. I don't think she would do

anything to harm us or our children.

Sheirubi touches her husband's arm, gently squeezing it to indicate not to do anything foolish. Chaimu acknowledges his wife's loving hand and nods, seeing the same thing Sheirubi sees in the woman before them.

Limeya walks forward now and bows to Chaimu in respect. The warrior returns the bow and listens to what Limeya has to say.

LIMEYA

Thank you for seeing me, Chaimu

Kirishima. My name is Limeya

Swiftheart, and I have traveled

far from the Brisbane Province to

find you. I have come on behalf

of the entire province to seek your

assistance.

Chaimu nods, taking into account what has been presented to him. Someone is attacking the Brisbane Province, but he does not know who it is. Hopefully, when he starts on this journey into an unknown place, he will find out.

SHEIRUBI

__

Brisbane? As in Brisbane, Australia?

LIMEYA

Yes. The northern most area of the

province has nearly been defeated.

There are a handful of refugees in the

northern region. A warlord sacked the

villages there, and he has his eyes

set for Nagasaki as his next conquest.

SHEIRUBI

Do you have any idea as to who this

warlord is?

LIMEYA

No, none. But I _do_ know that he is either

on his way here to Nagasaki, or —

CHAIMU

__

Or, he's already here.

Limeya nods sadly and slowly. It is clear by the expression her face that she has seen a great deal of villages in Brisbane either surrender to the warlord or be destroyed. Now, that warlord is either in Nagasaki or is making his way there.

LIMEYA

Will you help me and Brisbane?

CHAIMU

I will do what I can.

(to Jayde)

Jayde.... get my sword.

Jayde runs off quickly, getting Chaimu's sword. In a matter of moments, he returns and hands it to his father. Chaimu looks from Limeya to Sheirubi, the latter having a grim expression on her face.

CHAIMU

Can I have a minute with my family?

LIMEYA

(nods)

Of course.

Limeya finds a place to sit down while she waits. Chaimu looks to his wife, getting focused. Sheirubi knows where this is going to lead.

SHEIRUBI

You're going?

CHAIMU

__

Hai. Whoever this warlord is, I can

sense him drawing me out. He's

going to regret doing that. And I'm

going to stop him.

Sheirubi lowers her head, remembering what had transpired when Chaimu fought Emperor Karidius. Ever since he returned from that battle, he had changed a little bit and was tight-lipped about what had happened. She has constantly prayed to the _kami_, or gods, to look over her husband.

SHEIRUBI

I don't want to hear you've been

killed like when you fought

Karidius. Promise me that you

well return here and in my arms.

CHAIMU

(nods)

Okay.

SHEIRUBI

(unconvinced)

Say I promise.

CHAIMU

I promise I will return.

Sheirubi runs forward and embraces Chaimu tightly, not knowing if this is the last time she will see her husband. Mai and Jayde embrace their father as tears run down their cheeks.

CHAIMU

It'll be all right, Sheirubi. Everything's

going to work out.

Chaimu slowly separates from the loving hugs from his family and starts out of the courtyard. As he leaves, Sheirubi, Mai, and Jayde run out of the courtyard, watching as he leaves with Limeya.

SHEIRUBI

He will return. He always does.

Sheirubi extends her hands and her two children take them into their own, as she kneels on the ground. Mai and Jayde also fall on both knees, as they close their eyes, beginning to pray.

EXTERIOR: NAGASAKI COUNTRYSIDE – LATE AFTERNOON

Chaimu and Limeya travel due south of the courtyard. The sun is starting to set slowly over the horizon, and the moon will soon shine over Japan. No words are spoken as the two continue travelling.

As they continue, Chaimu stops. Limeya looks around, curious as to why the warrior stopped. He kneels on both knees and tilts his head, listening to what sounds like thunder on the ground.

LIMEYA

What is —

CHAIMU

Shhhh....

Limeya is silent as Chaimu listens more closely to the sound. It is not thunder. He stands up and wipes the dirt off of his hands.

LIMEYA

It sounds like —

CHAIMU

Horses. It's a calvary scouting party.

LIMEYA

Scouts?

CHAIMU

__

Hai. They move ahead of the main

forces. But the forces are separated,

and these scouts are just the

reserves. _Ikuze_.

DISOLVE TO

INTERIOR: FOREST – CHAIMU AND LIMEYA'S CAMPSITE — NIGHT

Chaimu gathers pieces of wood and sticks and kneels on one knee, to start a fire. Limeya is sitting comfortably on a log, watching the warrior. After a moment's glance, she reaches out for her sack. Inside the pouch are numerous scrolls and a quill.

Chaimu sits down opposite Limeya and rotates his shoulder. After massaging his shoulder blade, he takes out his sword and finds a stone to polish it.

CHAIMU

So, Limeya.... what is it that you

do in Brisbane?

Limeya looks up upon hearing Chaimu's calm voice. There is no hint of surprise in her eyes and she smiles at him.

LIMEYA

I'm a historian. I chronicle stories

and scrolls and make sure that

they're preserved for future

references.

CHAIMU

So, you're a bard?

LIMEYA

Well, yes and no. I travel a lot and

tell stories, but my duties are

similar to them. I don't have a lute

and even if I did, I couldn't be a

singing bard. I can't sing at all. So....

(shrugs)

I just write.

Chaimu nods, seeing Limeya write on a sheet of parchment.

LIMEYA

Perhaps I can chronicle your adventures.

CHAIMU

My _adventures_?

LIMEYA

(excitedly)

Why not? It's not often someone gets

to meet you, Chaimu Kirishima. So

many people view you as a hero.

CHAIMU

I've been called cocky by some;

arrogant by others. What makes

you think of me as a hero?

LIMEYA

The way you present yourself. Your

battle scars as well show who you are.

Your name is heard through all of Australia.

Chaimu listens to what Limeya says. What Limeya says is all true of course; and he is more than willing to share his adventures with her. Before he can say anything, his eyes dart from left to right. He drops the stone he used to polish his sword and silently sheathes the weapon.

LIMEYA

(whispering)

What is it?

CHAIMU

(whispers back)

A centurion and five other men.

INTERIOR: FOREST – NEAR THE CAMPSITE — NIGHT

The leader of the five men hangs back silently as his five men fan out, searching. They arrive at a campsite, only to find it deserted. When the one examing the camp site turns to report what he has found

QUICK BLUR

A fist connects with the soldier and he is dragged into the deep woods. The leader turns to see four men, wondering where the fifth is. As he begins to walk away, _he_ is standing before him.

LEADER

What the —

CHAIMU

__

Konnichi wa. Looking for me?

Chaimu is leaning on a tree, his left hand resting on his hip loosely grasping the scabbard of the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade while his right hand is resting on the handle. The remaining soldiers turn as one, gawking at the arrogant warrior standing before them.

LEADER

****

GET HIM!

The remaining soldiers charge the warrior, trying to exhaust him before their commander can arrive. Chaimu spins around the combatants in a rapid zig-zag, quickly slashing them. The warrior's footwork is amazing and fast, and the soldiers try to counter his attack.

CHAIMU

__

Shine....

Chaimu raises his leg and lowers it behind him, stomping the ground in the process. He raises his sword over his head and sees the soldiers scrambling to their feet, dazed.

CLOSE UP – THE _ASHIGE-DARAGON_ BLADE

CLOSE UP – CHAIMU'S PROFILE

Chaimu's eyes are intense. They look like there is a small fire burning inside of them.

CHAIMU

**__**

DENKOU-BATSU-KEN!

VISUAL EFFECTS – ELECTRICITY

As Chaimu raises his sword, lightning bolts make contact with the soldiers. Their screams of pain are loud, and Chaimu charges them once again. The vicious attack is known as the "Lightning Sword Wave". Chaimu slashes through the soldiers rapidly and then the lightning dies down. When the soldiers think it is all over, they are enveloped in a vaccum and lifted in the air, where Chaimu slashes them at least ten times. Three of the soldiers fall, dead, while the fourth writhes in pain. With his last breath, he rapidly charges Chaimu, pushing him to a tree.

The fight is grueling as the stubborn soldier will not go down. He brings up his weapon, to try and take Chaimu's head. The warrior ducks, out of almost near fatigue, and it is the _soldier's_ head that leaves its body.

From behind Chaimu is the sound of clapping. The warrior whirls around, seeing a centurion and thirty fresh soldiers, eager to attack him. But the centurion holds them in their place, drawing his sword. We know the centurion as Centurion Pythius.

PYTHIUS

Well, well, well.... Chaimu Kirishima.

You are a difficult person to find.

CHAIMU

Are you the one who's going to kill me?

PYTHIUS

Oh, no, no. My orders are to bring you to

my liege alive. But he'd like to see you

dead and in chains.

CHAIMU

(arrogantly)

I don't think either's going to happen

anytime soon, so do you want to

get right down to it?

PYTHIUS

I, Centurion Pythius will show you no

mercy, Chaimu Kirishima! I shall bind

your eyes and lead you as a slave to

Lord Gishdorn if I must!

CHAIMU

__

Ikuze!

Putting the fatigue behind him, Chaimu engages in a fight with Pythius. The centurion overpowers the exhausted warrior and almost gets the upper hand, until Chaimu fights back. The warrior gets a quick burst of energy and counters everything Pythius throws at him. But Pythius stops Chaimu's momentum and punches him in the chest hard, leaving the warrior breathless. Chaimu falls on one knee as if stabbed, as his head plops doward. He coughs, trying to shake off the pain.

PYTHIUS

Now, you die.

CHAIMU

I don't die for anyone.

As Pythius yells, preparing to run Chaimu through, Chaimu grabs the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade tightly and whirls it behind him, plunging it into Pythius' chest. The centurion groans as his blood spills onto the ground. Chaimu stands, still holding the handle of his sword and looks Pythius in the eyes, seeing the centurion's agony. Chaimu takes out his blood-stained sword with his left hand, and with his right, he puts it on the centurion's face and pushes him back. Pythius falls, dead.

Seeing their commander killed, the soldiers quickly retreat. Chaimu lets them run and finds a tree to rest next to. He wipes the sweat from his brow and kneels down, wiping the blood off of his sword. He hears a slight rustle and quickly points his sword at the area of the disturbance, the blade shaking a little bit.

LIMEYA

Is it safe to come out?

CHAIMU

(lowers his sword)

It's safe, Limeya.

(beat)

Come on out.

Limeya looks around, seeing Pythius' still body. She gasps upon seeing it.

LIMEYA

(looking at Pythius' still form)

What happened?

CHAIMU

I caught one of Gishdorn's scouting parties

off-guard. They didn't see me, but chances

are the reinforcements and calvary won't

fall for the same trap.

LIMEYA

So where do we go? We obviously can't

stay here.

CHAIMU

We'll head east; we're going to try and

throw off the remaining armies.

Limeya nods and gathers her belongings. Chaimu grabs his bedroll as well and the two starts out of the forest.

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE – NIGHT

VARIOUS SHOTS – COUNTRYSIDE — NIGHT

COUNTRYSIDE: NIGHT 

Chaimu and Limeya walk the countryside in the blackness of night. The stars are the only things guiding them through the night. Limeya is carrying a long walking stick, which is slightly taller than her, to keep up with Chaimu's rapid stroll. She is getting tired, and it showing in her slowed pace.

LIMEYA

I'm tired, Chaimu.

CHAIMU

__

Hai. We'll set up camp here.

INTERIOR: FOREST – NIGHT

This is not the same forest as last time. Chaimu starts a fire, rather quickly and easily, as he did not have to fetch fire wood. The warrior knows that he and Limeya need to keep moving, but he also has to accomodate for Limeya and her needs. The two have been travelling for what seems like hours. Limeya sits on a log, taking out a scroll and her bedroll in case she gets cold.

LIMEYA

Tell me about your glory days.

CHAIMU

My _glory days_?

Limeya nods.

LIMEYA

That is what you warriors call hard

fought battles that are fought

everyday, right? Are they not called

your days of glory?

Chaimu nods to Limeya's questions, but there is no smile.

CHAIMU

They were not days of glory.

(stern)

They were days of blood, revenge....

and a vengeance.

Limeya takes out a quill and starts writing, listening to what Chaimu has to say.

LIMEYA

Tell me about them.

CHAIMU

We're still about a day's journey from

the port town of Asigamu. Can't it wait

until we're on the road?

LIMEYA

Please?

Chaimu sighs, listening to what Limeya has requested. The last thing he needs right now is someone pleading for him to tell him a graphic story. Limeya is a grown woman, and she can handle the details. The question is, can Chaimu himself handle it, without breaking down into tears? The answer is obvious to him and Limeya.

Chaimu sits comfortably on the log opposite from Limeya. His eyes are intense and ready to tell the story.

CHAIMU

I had never been in a war before, let

alone one that would determine the fate

of all of Japan. My brothers were killed

fighting the warlord Galanthos, and I wanted

nothing but revenge.

(beat)

After Grandfather Yukinoyo died, I didn't

know what would happen to me if I

followed the path of vengeance; nor did I

care. I was just hell-bent on revenge.

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

FLASHBACK – 1376

CHAIMU (VOICE OVER)

My brothers armies fought Galanthos'

armies for many months. It was nothing

but hit and run tactics.

EIJI

We're losing warriors fast!

SHUN

Bring up the fourth division! We can't

afford to keep mismatching tactics!

CHAD

What about our archers?

TAIM

Our archers are ready. But

Galanthos' soldiers are rapidly

charging on their flanks. Our

calvaries are scattered as well.

CHAIMU (VOICE OVER)

My brothers and I led our armies

against the bulk of Galanthos'

forces. We took out the archers

easily, but our monks and samurai

were also decimated easily.

LIMEYA (VOICE OVER)

What went wrong?

Chad wheels around from a sword fight, a fresh scar on his face. He responds with a jumping slash that guts the soldier. The soldier falls and in front of him, above a hill, is a gruesome sight.

CHAIMU (VOICE OVER)

__

Everything.

Chad sees Taim and Shun engaged in a fight with Galanthos. The warlord retreats, and his soldiers attack the brothers. As the two brothers fight the soldiers, Chad and Eiji advance rapidly onto the hill.

Chad cuts down soldiers to the left, as Shun does the same on the right. Then he and Shun see what happens.

CHAD

****

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Galanthos laughs as he backslashes Taim and slits the daimyo's throat. Shun puts a little more of a fight, but he too meets the same demise.

CHAIMU (VOICE OVER)

Shun and I weren't fast enough. Galanthous

had slit both of my brothers' throats, and we

couldn't get there in time. Shun quickly

attacked Galanthos in revenge, but he too

was killed.

(beat)

I tried to do something, _anything_, but I was

forced to retreat by Sheirubi and Sayaka

Kirishima and the Samurai Brothers Ty & Ken.

SHEIRUBI

****

CHAD, NO!

CLOSE UP CHAD

The pain and anguish is clearly shown on the young daimyo's face as he retreats. Galanthos' laughter is heard as Chad, Sheirubi, and the Samurai Brothers retreat from the battle ground.

Galanthos is still seen on the hill, mocking Chad. The young daimyo tries to break out of the samurai's grasp, but they hold him back.

SHEIRUBI

Fight now, and you _will_ die, Chad!

SAYAKA

Fight later, and you might be able

to defeat that savage.

CHAD

(through tears)

****

MY BROTHERS!

TY

They will be avenged. But right now,

we _must_ withdraw.

KEN

We are outnumbered.

CHAIMU (VOICE OVER)

And that was the last time I saw my

brothers.

FADE OUT

END FLASHBACK

FADE IN

CAMPSITE – NIGHT

Limeya has finished writing what she has heard, imagining what it must have been like during that time of battle. She looks to Chaimu and sees no sign of pain in his facial expression. It surprises her how calm and composed he is when he tells the story. She has written everything she heard and is even more curious about the outcome of the war.

LIMEYA

I assume that you eventually defeated

Galanthous; otherwise, you wouldn't be

here today.

CHAIMU

__

Hai. With the help of the Samurai Brothers

and Sheirubi Kirishima, we defeated

Galanthous' forces and eventually

Galanthous himself with the Emeralds

of Power.

LIMEYA

I've heard of those.

(looks to the hilt of Chaimu's sword)

Is that how the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade

came to be?

Chaimu shakes his head no.

CHAIMU

No. I've always had the blade. I did use the

Emeralds to enchant the blade. I read the

ancient text to enchant it, swearing that evil

should _never_ grasp it. A magical barrier known

as the Soul Energy Wave was put in place to

ensure its protection should I die. If evil ever

grasped the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade while

in the Energy Wave's chamber, then the

entire Wave becomes the Dark Energy

Wave.

LIMEYA

What happened to the Emeralds?

CHAIMU

After defeating Galanthos, the Emeralds

lost their powers. They were returned to

the Degona Caves.

LIMEYA

I thought as much.

Chaimu looks up at the starry night sky. As he looks back to Limeya, he sees her slightly shivering.

CHAIMU

It's getting late. It would be best if you got

some rest. We have a _long_ trip ahead of

us tomorrow.

LIMEYA

What about you?

CHAIMU

I'll keep watch in case we're being followed.

Limeya nods and puts the scroll she just finished writing on away. She places her bedroll behind the log and rolls it out. She takes one last look at Chaimu and sits back, closing her eyes.

EXTERIOR: CAMPSITE – NIGHT

Limeya is sleeping. Chaimu walks over to her silently and places a fur cover over her, protecting her from the chilly night. Limeya stirs slightly and Chaimu leans over to her, whispering to her.

CHAIMU

Shhhh. Sleep now. We're leaving first thing

in the morning.

Chaimu leaves the campfire and looks around at another, scouting the area.

CLOSE UP – CHAIMU'S EYES

In a clearing about two miles from his campsite, Chaimu sees two other campfires: one straight ahead and the other beyond the one before him. His eyes go from left to right, counting all of the men.

EXTERIOR: CALVARY'S CAMPSITE – NIGHT

One hundred men, one hundred and one horses, and another man dressed in the attire of a centurion are at this campsite. Chaimu sees the centurion and quickly retreats.

The centurion looks up slightly, seeing the thick grass ahead of him ruffle and then go calm. He knows someone is out there and is eager to follow.

ASARIUS

Do I follow, my Lord?

From behind Asarius, Gishdorn looks at where his intruder was.

GISHDORN

No, General. _We_ follow _him_.

ASARIUS

I do not understand, my Lord.

GISHDORN

It is quite simple. I sense the fear in

Kirishima. He almost wore himself out

when he took out both Pythius and his

troops. He favors using powerful techniques

when he is outnumbered or surrounded.

And I sense that he will be almost too

exhausted to even fight me.

ASARIUS

We will follow him? When?

GISHDORN

In the morning. I want him to see who

killed him.

Gishdorn turns and leaves Asarius. Many things will be happening tomorrow, and it will end with the death of the warrior known as Chaimu Kirishima.

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE – EARLY MORNING

The sound of horses galloping and thundering across the countryside is heard. The sound of battle charges us also heard.

CLOSE UP – HORSES LEGS

CLOSE UP – A LIGHT BLUE LONG DRESS

CLOSE UP – WHITE LEGGINGS

Chaimu and Limeya are running fast, hearing the thundering calvary behind them. The two have a good head start, but the calvary continues to accelerate, not relenting.

PULL BLACK

LORD GISHDORN, GENERAL ASARIUS, AND TWO HUNDRED SOLDIERS BEHIND THEM

Chaimu quickly turns around, seeing the double-fronted army behind them. Both Gishdorn and Asarius have their calvary with them, bringing the total of two hundred men with them. Chaimu turns to face ahead as a spear is hurled in their direction.

LIMEYA

Chaimu, wait! I'm tired!

CHAIMU

Limeya, **GET DOWN!**

Limeya drops to the ground, and Chaimu quickly takes out his sword. He brings his sword up and quickly brings it down, cutting the spear in half, through the silver tip and the wood. The two halves of the spear scatter. Chaimu grabs Limeya by her hand and the two quickly run again.

Fifty soldiers quickly disperse from the two hundred other men and surround Chaimu and Limeya. Limeya looks around searching for an opening to escape. Chaimu does the same. He sees one and looks Limeya in the eyes.

CHAIMU

Go!

LIMEYA

But —

CHAIMU

****

GO!

Chaimu pushes Limeya as hard as he can. Limeya is out of the circle of men, but Chaimu is surrounded.

Limeya falls to one knee, looking around, bewildered. She sees the soldiers quickly converge on Chaimu and attack him.

LIMEYA

(to herself)

He's outnumbered. He can't survive a

fifty-man onslaught.

Asarius begins to charge and retrieve the fleeing woman, but Gishdorn holds him back.

GISHDORN

No. I want her alive. I want her to see me

kill Kirishima.

ASARIUS

Yes, my Lord.

The fifty men quickly attack Chaimu, trying to disect him bit by bit. But Chaimu gains a substantial advantage in the soldiers' advances. One of the men slashes violently at the warrior's chest, leaving him bleeding there. The wound is not deep, but it begins to fuel the warrior's anger as he kills that man. More soldiers converge, trying to beat down Chaimu with clubs and brass knuckles.

The sound of the weapons connecting with Chaimu's back is heard. They sound like drums. It is a gruesome sound, as the warrior groans in pain. His arms are scarred and cut.

SLOW MOTION

Chaimu is being beaten hard, almost as if he is running a gauntlet. The pain is clearly shown on his face. The soldiers look down as the warrior falls, beaten.

SOLDIER

He is beaten!

The soldiers laugh triumphantly. Unknown by any of them, Chaimu's eyes flash open, his hand gripping his sword.

CHAIMU

Not.... by a long shot, _baka_!

The soldiers look in surprise, as they see Chaimu standing before them. Limeya looks back at the soldiers who attacked Chaimu. She sees him, standing. She smiles as she sees the soldiers stunned at the sight before them.

SOLDIER

Im.... possible!

CHAIMU

**__**

HAKAITEKI-ATSUROKUHA!

VISUAL EFFECTS – SPARKLES

Gishdorn smiles cruelly as he sees Chaimu encircled in stars. The warrior unleashes a vicious attack like before. This technique, known as the _hakaiteki-atsurokuha_, or "Destructive Sword Pressure Wave", is a multiple slashing attack which attacks a group of people in all directions. The attacks come fast and furious, as the soldiers cannot defend themselves. When it is all over, the soldiers are on the ground, dead.

Chaimu breathes heavily, clutching his injured side. From the corner of his eye, he sees Gishdorn and Asarius, both on horseback; the latter galloping toward him.

GISHDORN

He is all yours, General Asarius.

ASARIUS

Thank you, my Lord.

Asarius charges down to where Chaimu is. Chaimu breathes heavily, not noticing the charging general coming up behind him.

LIMEYA

****

CHAIMU, LOOK OUT!

The warrior is feeling slightly dizzy from executing two consecutive attacks such as the "Destructive Sword Pressure Wave" and the "Lightning Sword Wave" against soldiers. His fight with Pythius almost brought him on the verge of exhaustion.

The "Lightning Sword Wave" was vicious against the centurion, and now he saw the same anger in the charging General Asarius. As a last ditch effort, Chaimu leaps and takes Asarius off of his horse. The two tackle on the ground and quickly stand, their weapons drawn against each other.

Asarius stares down Chaimu, and Chaimu does the same to Asarius. Neither move, except when they change stances.

CHAIMU

__

Ikuze.

Asarius and Chaimu exchange blows. The fight is grueling for Chaimu, and he finds himself on the brink of further exhaustion. It is slowly dawning on him that Asarius is a seasoned fighter, having more experience than Pythius, who Chaimu killed quite easily.

Chaimu knows that he must weaken Asarius, but he has yet to find a weakness in his attacks. Gishdorn slowly rides closer to the battle and stops, not wanting to get any blood spilt on his face.

The fight is pretty even, and Chaimu is fighting for his life. Asarius is strong-willed and determined not to meet the same fate as Pythius. Asarius slashes Chaimu's leg and kicks him there, bringing him down to one knee.

ASARIUS

Is this the best you can do, Kirishima?

I would have expected better.

Chaimu's eyes flash open, enraged.

CHAIMU

Be careful what you wish for. In the end....

****

YOU MAY GET IT!

Chaimu slashes at Asarius, stunning the general. Asarius screams in pain as he looks down at his armor. The sword has gone through the plate and into the skin. It is a large gash, and Asarius falls to one knee, to assess his injury.

ASARIUS

M — my Lord....

There is a slight rumble from behind Asarius. The general sees a golden hue surround Chaimu, and the warrior's long raven hair flaps to his sides. The hue grows brighter. Gishdorn knows what is coming, but he does not bothering helping his general.

CHAIMU

__

Moretsu —

Chaimu slashes Asarius again.

GISHDORN

(silently)

Do it....

(aloud)

****

DO IT!

Limeya, hearing the rumble and hearing Gishdorn's challenge to Chaimu, looks to Chaimu in bewilderment. Then the look of panic spreads on her face.

LIMEYA

****

CHAIMU, NO!

The scream comes too late, and Chaimu finishes the encantation.

CHAIMU

**__**

SHOOOOOOUGEKIHA-KEN!

VISUAL EFFECTS – GOLDEN SHAFT OF LIGHT AND A RISING DRAGON

Chaimu has now unleashed the most powerful technique he knows. The _moretsu-shougekiha-ken_, or "Rising Dragon Wave Slash", engulfs Asarius in flames and carries him up into the air, where he is repeatedly being slashed. Asarius' screams are violent and cruel as he is being burned because of the fire.

Chaimu lands on the ground, exhausted, and Asarius falls like a stone. The warrior is breathing hard, not noticing Gishdorn riding up to him. The warlord dismounts and walks slowly toward the fatigued warrior.

GISHDORN

Look at yourself, Kirishima! You are too weak to

stand, let alone fight.

(draws his sword)

CLOSE UP GISHDORN'S SWORD

Gishdorn's sword looks like it has been well-crafted. It is a double-edged broadsword, but still skinny enough to pass as a rapier. The weapon glistens in Chaimu's eyes, almost in a blinding way.

GISHDORN

Why not surrender, Kirishima? I will make

your death less —

Chaimu's sword is also drawn, just before Gishdorn can finish rambling.

CHAIMU

You talk too much, Gishdorn. You're going

to find out first hand how hard it is for you or

anyone like you to try and kill me.

GISHDORN

Don't flatter yourself, Kirishima!

Gishdorn and Chaimu engage in a spectacular fight. Their blades rain sparks, but Gishdorn breaks up any chance of Chaimu gaining momentum. The warlord has been well-rested, having carefully picked his time to strike. With Chaimu worn out from fighting Pythius and Asarius; compiled with using his most advanced techniques, fighting Gishdorn now is very difficult for him.

GISHDORN

What's the matter, Kirishima.... letting a little

thing like fatigue set in?

CHAIMU

(inhales deeply)

__

Shine.

(yells)

****

HYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Chaimu jumps, trying to attack Gishdorn. Their swords once again cross, but Gishdorn dodges the warrior's sloppy attacks. He uses Chaimu's weight against him pushes him away. The daimyo falls to one knee but quickly rises.

The warlord and daimyo match moves once again, but Gishdorn gets the upper hand again, and when their swords cross again, the warlord knees Chaimu in the chest. With the warrior dazed, he quickly plunges his sword into his exposed chest.

Chaimu grunts in sharp pain as Gishdorn's sword remains in the warrior's chest. Chaimu can do nothing but stand there, shocked.

LIMEYA

****

NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gishdorn laughs, hearing Limeya's cry. He looks to her, seeing the fear in her eyes. He smiles, releasing his sword from Chaimu's chest. The warrior falls, slumping to the ground. Gishdorn finds the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade but does not pick it up. He picks it up with his foot and kicks it in Limeya's direction. The woman looks up, scared.

GISHDORN

Remember that I spared your pathetic life,

woman! As of this day, Nagasaki and

Brisbane are now.... _mine_!

Gishdorn laughs again and mounts his horse. He bows mockingly and rides off, laughing wildly as he leaves the countryside for the port town.

Limeya runs quickly to Chaimu, who is mortally wounded. He is breathing heavily and fast, trying to keep himself alive. Limeya kneels on both knees, cropping Chaimu's head onto her knees.

CHAIMU

(weakly)

Uhhh.... _baka_ me. I.... I should have known

better.... He waited.... until I was exhausted

to finish me off.... **AHH!**

The pain in Chaimu's chest is asture. He does not have much longer to live; Gishdorn saw to that personally. The warrior clutches his chest as he cries out.

LIMEYA

Save your strength, Chaimu.

CHAIMU

(fading fast)

Limeya.... tell Sheirubi that.... that I died a

warrior. Tell her.... to hide the sword.

(gasps and groans in pain)

Limeya grasps the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. Chaimu smiles weakly, grimacing in more pain.

CHAIMU

(final breath)

Evil.... must _never_....

CLOSE UP – CHAIMU'S HAND

Chaimu slowly raises his hand. Limeya clasps her hand in his, and the warrior smiles. With his last breath, he sighs. His eyes close and then he dies in Limeya's lap.

LIMEYA

(looking down at the still form)

I will, Chaimu.

(whispers)

I will.

FADE TO SUPERIMPOSED IMAGES

SWEEP TO A VILLAGE

Soldiers raid a defenseless village upon Gishdorn's command. In a matter of moments, it burns. Gishdorn erupts in laughter as we

FADE OUT

FADE IN

ANOTHER VILLAGE

Another village falls.

SUPERIMPOSED IMAGE OF GISHDORN

Gishdorn tilts his head up and laughs cruelly. Japan has never seen such destruction before. With Chaimu Kirishima dead, this land is without a hero. Gishdorn continues to laugh aloud. His laughter echoes through the countryside.

DISOLVE TO

COUNTRYSIDE ROAD

The sound of swords clashing is heard near a mountain range. Body blows and kicks are being performed, as two figures and ten soldiers are revealed. The soldiers are in Gishdorn's army, and the figures are the SAMURAI BROTHERS, TY and KEN. They do not know why they are being attacked, nor do they know what transpired miles away.

The last of the soldiers fall and the reinforcements retreat, clearly not wanting to engage the brothers.

KEN

(wipes his brow)

That's the second attack in what.... the

last thirty minutes? What the hell's

going on today, _niisan_?

TY

I wish I knew, Ken. These attacks have

me confused as well.

The brothers head down the road, still confused as to why they were attacked. They walk now, heading for home. The walk is quiet now, serene.... peaceful. As they continue walking

CLOSE UP – BROWN BOOTS AND A BLUE DRESS

A woman is running fast. Her breathing is hard and almost labored as she is nearly out of breath. She slows down when she sees the Samurai Brothers, and she almost passes out from running so hard and furious. The woman is Limeya, and she is carrying the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

KEN

Did you hear something a second ago?

TY

__

Hai. It sounded like someone running.

Ken turns around but sees nothing. He and Ty continue down the road, and then they see Limeya.

LIMEYA

I'm.... I'm trying....

(catching his breath)

I'm trying to find the Samurai Brothers

Ty and Ken.

KEN

Who's looking for them?

LIMEYA

Please.... it's urgent that I speak with them.

TY

Unless you are some sort of deserter, your

army has —

CLOSE UP – LONG PIECE OF CLOTH

The red handle of the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade is shown. The blade itself glents in the sun.

TY

Where did you get that?

LIMEYA

If you allow me to introduce myself, I can explain.

KEN

Proceed.

LIMEYA

Thank you. My name is Limeya Swiftheart, and

I came to Nagasaki to find Chaimu Kirishima. I

came to tell him that the Brisbane Province in

Australia needed his help.

TY

That doesn't explain how you are able to hold

the sword. You're not evil, so I'm assuming —

Limeya lowers her head and closes her eyes.

LIMEYA

Chaimu Kirishima is dead.

Ken looks to Limeya, stunned at the words. With his brother, he finds this news quite disturbing. Plenty of thoughts race through the brothers' minds. It cannot be possible. Chaimu Kirishima is a legend. Immortal. How in the world can he be dead?

KEN

You're serious.

LIMEYA

Yes, I am. I am on my way to see Sheirubi

and deliver the sword.

TY

Ken and I will go with you. But first we must

pick up my wife Neddy. She will want to come

to any funeral procession for Chaimu.

Limeya nods and heads off to the courtyard.

KEN

I still can't believe it, _niisan_. _Chaimu-sama_

is dead.

TY

Nor I, Ken. Come. We must get Neddy and

prepare for tonight.

KEN

__

Hai.

DISOLVE TO

INTERIOR: COURTYARD – LATE AFTERNOON

Sheirubi, Mai, and Jayde are quietly meditating. Their minds are composed, relaxed. They are oblivious to the bad news that will soon come.

SHEIRUBI

Clear your mind. Your mind needs to be at

rest. Calm your heart. Think of something

positive.

Sheirubi opens her eyes from her meditation and slowly rises. She walks slowly around the courtyard, as her son and daughter continue to meditate. As she looks around the beautiful courtyard, she sees Limeya standing at the entry way, a piece of cloth wrapping around something. Sheirubi walks toward Limeya, her pace fast.

SHEIRUBI

Limeya, where's Chaimu?

Limeya slowly walks to Sheirubi, the cloth in both of her hands. Her pace is slow as she lowers her head, trying to control the tears forming her eyes. Mai and Jayde hear soft sobs and rise from their meditation. They see Limeya standing before their mother, but their father is not present.

MAI

__

Limeya-kun, where is father?

Limeya sighs heavily, tears flowing down her eyes.

LIMEYA

(sadly)

Sheirubi Kirishima, Jayde Kirishima, Mai Kirishima....

I'm sorry. The warlord killed him.

Limeya sniffles, as Jayde and Mai hug each other tightly, crying. She kneels on both knees and bows her head. She outstretches her hands, showing Sheirubi the piece of cloth with the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

LIMEYA

He died a warrior.

Sheirubi takes the cloth into her hands and unwraps it. She looks over the beautiful red handle and the blade itself. She squints her eyes tight, holding back tears. She sighs calmly and looks to the kneeling woman before her.

SHEIRUBI

Limeya, please stand.

Limeya slowly stands, and she slowly raises her head. Her cheeks are still a little red from crying.

SHEIRUBI

Let us give my husband a proper

burial. It is what he would want.

Limeya nods wordlessly as she, Sheirubi, Mai, and Jayde prepare to honor Chaimu. Dusk quickly begins to descent over all of Japan. They journey to Ashiru, where they will finally say good-bye to the warrior.

EXTERIOR: ASHIRU – NIGHT

A funeral procession is accompanying Sheirubi, Jayde, and Mai. Villagers walk with torches, their pace slow. Following behing the family of the fallen warrior are villagers and friends. A pyre is being carried on a wagon behind the mother and her two children.

Limeya is walking in step with Sheirubi, singing a slow hymn in an Australian dialect. The song is beautifully sung and Sheirubi's eyes start to water.

The Samurai Brothers as well as Neddy are present at the proceedings. They did not hear about the news of Chaimu's death until Limeya saw them down the road. They see Sheirubi, standing near the pyre.

CLOSE UP – SHEIRUBI'S EYES

The tears escape Sheirubi's eyes and fall down her cheek.

TY

Ken and I offer our sincerest condolences with

Your loss, _Sheirubi-kun_.

KEN

Chaimu was a warrior to the very end.

And he will forever be remembered by us.

Sheirubi hugs Ty and Ken. The pain of losing Chaimu is a heavy burdon on her.

SHEIRUBI

__

Domo arigato, Ty and Ken_. _Chaimu would

have wanted you here.

KEN

Do you know who did this?

SHEIRUBI

No. But I _will_ get revenge....

(grasps the handle of the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade tightly)

one way or another.

Upon hearing that one word, revenge, Mai glances at her mother. There is no sign of hatred, just shock and confusion.

MAI

Mother, you can't do that.

SHEIRUBI

And why is that?

Jayde steps forward to defend his sister. The same look of confusion is on his face.

JAYDE

Mother, if you went through with this act of

revenge, then you would be going against

everything father taught us and what

he told you when he fought Karidius.

SHEIRUBI

This is different.

JAYDE

How is it different? Mother.... you and father

taught Mai and I what was right and what

was wrong. Going for revenge is wrong.

MAI

Evil begets evil. You and father taught us that.

Sheirubi looks to her son and daughter. They are growing up fast, and she knows that they are right. Revenge is not the solution, especially with this recent tragedy.

SHEIRUBI

You're right. Revenge is not the key. But

something.... must be done.

Sheirubi weeps softly and hugs her children. She smiles and cries at the same time. As they embrace, they see that someone has situated themselves away from the pyre. Sheirubi looks and sees that it is Shinji and Ayame.

SHINJI

__

Chaimu-sama, you were and always will be

a hero to me. I thank you for imaging me

as your apprentice. I have much to learn,

but I know that in time, I will learn to be

someone who will honor your teachings

forever.

Ayame makes her way to the pyre, standing next to her son.

AYAME

You are one of Japan's greatest heroes,

__

Chaimu-sama. I will never forget how

you helped me and my son. You've....

you've always supported us, as if we

were a part of the Kirishima family.

__

Arigato, and.... _sayonara_.

Ayame and Shinji leave the pyre and take up a position near it. Sheirubi, Mai, Jayde, and the Samurai Brothers now take up respected positions next to the pyre. Sheirubi listens to Limeya speaking at the pyre, the woman's tone calm.

LIMEYA

I hardly knew Chaimu Kirishima. In fact, I was

slowly starting to get to know him. From what

he told me and from what I gathered in my

talks with him, he fought against great odds.

He told me how much he dedicated his life

to not only the safety of Japan, but he was

also a wonderful father and husband. I know

not where to go from here, but I know that

Chaimu will guide us there.... in spirit.

Limeya walks toward Sheirubi, her posture relaxed as she looks to the former samurai in the eyes.

LIMEYA

I express my deepest condolences in your

loss, Sheirubi Kirishima.

Sheirubi nods wordlessly, as Limeya walks back to her place. The _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade is in her possession, and when these proceedings were finished, she would find a secure place to hide it, where evil would never get hold of it.

Sheirubi walks to the pyre, Mai and Jayde closely behind their mother. The teenagers kneel on both knees as Sheirubi remains standing, glancing at the pyre. She touches both of their shoulders, her eyes glancing at the pyre. It is still hard to believe that Chaimu is dead.

JAYDE

We'll deeply miss you, father. You taught me

how to be a young man in this world. I thank

you for your words and encouragement. I

will carve myself into a man in your image.

Jayde looks to the pyre and clasps his hands and prays.

MAI

I will always be your little angel, father.... your

beautiful _sakura_. I will grow up knowing that

you taught both Jayde and myself what's

right and what's wrong. I won't change for

anything or anyone.

Sheirubi's hand trembles as she hears her son and daughter speak. They feel the gentle touch and stand slowly. The pain of losing their father and the pain Sheirubi is feeling losing her husband is terrible. The former samurai remembers back when Chaimu returned from fighting Lord Karidius.

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

FLASHBACK – 1390

EXTERIOR: GRASSLAND – SUNSET

Sheirubi is seen with her back turned, enjoying the sunset. Chaimu walks up, no hint of surprise in Sheirubi's expression or eyes. They show an expression of happiness.

SHEIRUBI

I heard you died. Is what I heard —

Chaimu smiles and runs his hand through Sheirubi's brown hair.

CHAIMU

Reports of my death were _greatly_ exaggerated.

SHEIRUBI

I know what I heard. How is it that —

CHAIMU

__

Hoi. I'm here. Let's leave it at that.

SHEIRUBI

You're still cocky as ever. I've missed you.

Chaimu smiles and wraps his arms around Sheirubi in a loving embrace.

END FLASHBACK

DISOLVE TO THE PRESENT

SHEIRUBI

I.... will miss you so much, Chaimu. You

and I both have experienced loss: your

brothers and my sisters. I know they can

hear me and I know _you_ can hear me.

As I told you, those that we love, when

they pass away can hear our thoughts.

I am thinking about you right now, and I

know how much I will miss you. _Sayonara,_

shujin. Now that I will always love you.

Sheirubi, Mai, and Jayde walka away from the pyre. Ty, Ken, and Neddy comfort their friends as Limeya turns to address the gathering.

LIMEYA

I thank each and one of you for coming

to honor the warrior Chaimu Kirishima.

He was a father, husband.... and warrior.

(kneels)

May you rest in peace, Chaimu Kirishima.

And let history never forget you.

The villagers remain situated around the pyre. They all have their heads lowered in prayer as they give Chaimu Kirishima respect in their individual way.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INTERIOR: NAGASAKI PORT TOWN – NIGHT

The villagers of the port town have their heads bowed, showing respect for the Kirishima family.

WIDE ANGLE OF A SHIP

A mighty ship slowly begins to dock into port. A gangplank is extended outward and down as a woman walks down. She has a bow and multiple arrows strapped over her back.

Sheirubi looks up at the ship and the woman coming her way. The woman is her friend SIYARU HYOSHIBA, sister of AKEMI HYOSHIBA. She is in her late twenties but looks and feels like a teenager.

SIYARU

I apologize for not coming sooner, _Sheirubi-kun._

I had to come as soon as I heard.

(bowing)

I know how much _Chaimu-sama_ meant to you,

as well as your sisters.... and my own sister

Akemi.

SHEIRUBI

What happened?

SIYARU

I was attacked by ships loyal to a king

named Dragonsoul. The battle isn't going

well, but I managed to get here by the skin

of my teeth.

Mai and Jayde look to Siyaru, seeing that she is another friend of the family. Then Siyaru's glance goes to two familiar brothers, standing beside Sheirubi.

SIYARU

It's good to see you two again, Ty and Ken.

TY

It's good to see you again as well, Siyaru.

Sheirubi looks up at Siyaru's ship and then back to Siyaru herself. She is engaged in conversation with her crew. They nod and board the ship, awaiting their orders. One of Siyaru's crew members looks down at the gathering, waiting for his captain and her friends.

HANZU

We're cleared to leave any time you are ready,

Lady Kirishima.

SHEIRUBI

__

Arigato.

SIYARU

Where are we headed?

SHEIRUBI

I need to go someplace where the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade

will be safe from evil.

Limeya and Sheirubi board the ship. The ship leaves dock and heads for the Pacific Ocean.

PULL BACK TO A WIDE SHOT OF THE PACIFIC OCEAN

FADE TO

EXTERIOR: THE SHIP

PULL BACK ON THE SHIP

The ship sails away, journeying into the south Pacific Ocean.

DISOLVE TO A CAVE

The ship can be seen from a great distance. A small ship is also seen. This ship carries Sheirubi and Limeya. Sheirubi has the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade with her and gets ready to disembark.

FADE TO

THE COAST

Sheirubi and Limeya disembark and head for the caves. The walk is long but it does not take all day to arrive.

EXTERIOR: CAVERNS

The outside of the cavern is just like any other cave. It is made of rock, oh so high, and it overlooks the Pacific Ocean.

INTERIOR: CAVERNS

There are different passage ways, leading to different areas in the cave.

INTERIOR: A CHAMBER

Sheirubi and Limeya walk into the cavern and eventually find a chamber. It is well-lit with candles everywhere.

There is a huge boulder in the middle of the room and a stairway to exit.

LIMEYA

This is a good place.

Sheirubi nods and unwraps the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. She takes one last look at it and plunges it into the stone. Amazingly, the weapon does not break, and it sticks into the boulder.

Limeya says a magical encantation, but Sheirubi cannot understand what she is saying. She does know that it deals with the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. Limeya is the first to leave the chamber, but Sheirubi remains, studying the weapon she has now left behind. From behind them, a mist starts to form.

SHEIRUBI

(silently)

__

Sayonara, my husband.

Sheirubi now leaves the cavern, and so goes the past.

DISOLVE TO

THE SHORELINE – MID AFTERNOON

Limeya and Sheirubi are at the shoreline, the sun in a mid afternoon position in the sky. Limeya stops.

LIMEYA

I'm not going back with you, Sheirubi.

SHEIRUBI

What?

LIMEYA

I must ensure that the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade

is safe. And in order to do that —

SHEIRUBI

One of us has to stay here.

Limeya nods as does Sheirubi. She hugs Limeya lightly and clasps her arm.

SHEIRUBI

__

Arigato, Limeya-kun. _Sayonara_.

LIMEYA

We will meet again, Sheirubi Kirishima.

DISOLVE TO

THE SHORELINE

Limeya walks along the coast, watching the ship leave return to its counterpart. The ship now ventures back to Japan, the spirits of those on board showing great sorrow.

FADE TO BLACK

SCRIPT —TWENTY-EIGHT YEARS LATER (FADE OUT)

SUPERSCRIPT – 1423 "Bundaberg Province, Australia"

SLOWLY PAN UP

A horse gallops ahead at high speed. An army of about three hundred men is seen in full strength, some carrying banners and marching well in step. The rider wheels his horse around and sees another man riding toward him.

GISHDORN

Report, Centurion Shikaraus.

SHIKARIAUS

My Lord, the village is ours. General Darimun

is awaiting your arrival.

HIGH LORD ANARUS GISHDORN is a man we recognize from the past. He has aged well, considering that the last time we saw him was in 1395. He is the same warlord he was three decades ago. He is now in his late fifties. Where his hair was once raven black; now it is silver. There is no sign of hoarseness in his voice, nor any accented wrinkles to show his age. His presence is still commanding and powerful.

GISHDORN

Very well. Inform Darimun that I will be there

shortly.

SHIKARIUS

Yes, my Lord.

Shikarius rides off back to the army. At his command, they travel to the valley and village they recently captured. Gishdorn watches as his centurion leads his army into the valley. He distinctly remembers his previous centurions Pythius and Asarius. That time seems so long ago. He shakes the past away and rides to the seized village the opposite direction.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: HYLISTURA VILLAGE – DAY

An enormous village is seen, resting near a shoreline. Many people enter and leave the metropolis as we now go

INTERIOR: HYLISTURA VILLAGE

The inside of the village is as busy as it is outside. Many people have traveled from all over Australia to come here. They think of it as a second Syndey.

DISOLVE TO

HYLISTURA TAVERN AND INN

The tavern is a noisy place. Drunks and other people are gathered around, oblivious to the recent attack at a neighboring valley.

CLOSE UP – A PAIR OF MUSCULAR LEGS

Sitting at the bar enjoying a cup of ale is a woman. She is dressed in form-fitting armor. The shoulder blades of the armor are not too long. In addition to the armor, she wears a black battle skirt.

WOMAN

Thank you, Hedger.

(chuckles)

Besides my mother Syreeia's ale, yours is

pretty decent. You should stop by my village

tavern and check it out.

HEDGER

I live to serve my customers. And you are

one of my best, Reika.

(takes the cup)

Besides, your mother Syreeia's mead and

ale are the best in all of Australia.

(smiles)

I can't compete with hers.

DIFFERENT ANGLE

REIKA'S PROFILE

The woman is REIKA DRAGONSOUL, a spirited woman with fiery red hair, smooth skin, and piercing black eyes. She is a former warlord, having laid various villages to waste. She is now a crusading avenger, who has chosen to correct all of the wrongs she has commited in her dark past. In her days as a warlord, she was empress of the Gundaberg Province and the entire northern region of Australia. Her army was one of the strongest, and she was able to strike fear into many.

Reika smiles lightly at Hedger's compliments and begins to head out of the tavern. She stops when she hears someone yelling. The voice gets louder and is getting closer. A man rushes into the tavern and stumbles, trying to catch his breath.

Someone has pulled out a chair, and the rushing man trips. Two men at a table laugh amongst themselves and continue talking, as if the incident did not happen. The men are ANDREAS and GILES, two of the noisiest drunks in the tavern.

GILES

Great story, Andreas. But that _poor_, poor

man.... he didn't scream?

ANDREAS

How could he?

(makes a fist)

I held his pathetic life in my hands!

(takes a swig of his ale)

The poor fool should've just given me what

I asked for.

Both men laugh loudly and continue drinking, not knowing the woman heading their way.

GILES

Hey, man. Check her out. She's _awesome_!

ANDREAS

She can ride _my_ horse anytime.

As Reika looks down at the man, she notices the two men sitting a table, looking at her.

ANDREAS

Hey there sweet thing. Are you lookin' for a

little bit of excitement?

REIKA

From _you_? Don't make me puke.

Reika turns away but feels Giles grab her muscular leg. Andreas puckers up his lips and makes kissing sounds. Reika presses her hand on the man's cheeks, forcing a squeak to come from his voice. She sees Giles drawing a dagger, but she executes a side kick.

CLOSE UP – REIKA'S BOOT

The kick does not knock out the man, but the boot just comes close to his throat. Giles squirms nervously, amazed at Reika's flexibility and control, as he puts away his dagger. Reika lowers her foot and smiles cruelly.

REIKA

I'm not your type.

Reika grabs both Andreas and Giles by their heads, and she bash them together, knocking them out. Reika turns her attention to the man who has fallen and helps him to his feet.

MAN

Thank you.

REIKA

No problem.

Reika pulls up a chair from Andreas and Giles' table and sits down. She rests her elbows on their backs, hearing them scream in pain.

ANDREAS AND GILES

****

OWWWWWW!

Reika quickly dispatches Andreas and Giles.

REIKA

(to the man)

Well?

Reika kicks the two men out of the tavern as the man looks to Reika nervously.

EXTERIOR: TAVERN

Both Giles and Andreas fly for a moment and land in mud. As Reika returns to the inside, she sees the man looking at her nervously. The man's name is THEODORE HARTAWELL. He is a middle-aged man, in his forties. He has brown hair and black worrisome eyes.

As he sees Reika going back to a seat, it is clear to him that she does not want to bothered; let alone provoked into doing something, but Theodore is insistent.

THEODORE

I'm looking for someone. The people in my village

told I might find Empress Dragonsoul here.

Reika crosses her arms as she stands before Theodore.

THEODORE

(stammers)

__

Y — _you're_ Empress Dragonsoul?

REIKA

Is that a problem?

THEODORE

Huh? Oh, n — no. It's just that.... wow, I never

thought I'd come face to face with the Empress

herself. I had heard so much about how you were

redeeming yourself and —

REIKA

__

Formerly Empress.

THEODORE

I beg your pardon?

REIKA

I'm no longer _Empress_ Dragonsoul. She died when

I saved a village in the Wollongong Province. Now,

I'm just a crusading warrior who's avenging all of

the wrongs I commited in my war days. As a

warrior, it's the way that I follow.

THEODORE

What way is that?

Reika just glares at Theodore, not answering his question. It should be obvious to him. She knows he is bright, but he also has much to learn about knowing what to ask and when to ask.

THEODORE

I've traveled all the way from the Mackay Province

to try and find you.

REIKA

What seems to be the problem?

THEODORE

A warlord and his army has sacked several villages

in a near-by valley. The army has at least one

hundred men. And the centurion and general —

REIKA

I assume that the warlord's making his way here.

THEODORE

Yes, he is.

Reika nods, rising slowly. If she was still empress, she would also attack this village and transfer her flag here. In some ways, she wondered if she had done the right thing by killing her dark, blood-thirsty side. There were times before when it would resurface, but now, defending this village was not one of those times.

THEODORE

How did —

REIKA

Warrior's prerogative.

Theodore looks to Reika nervously, but the warrioress politely smiles at him. She adjusts her armor and battle skirt and her side weapon: a sharp and medium-length boomerang. She heads out and turns to see Theodore following after.

REIKA

Where do you think _you're_ going?

THEODORE

With you.

REIKA

Out of the question.

THEODORE

You're going to need my help getting past the

border portal. _I_ barely got through it on my

way here.

REIKA

(surprised)

__

Border patrol? Since when did —

Reika realizes the answer before she can finish.

REIKA

The warlord.

Theodore nods again, surprised at Reika's reaction. When they are outside of the tavern, Reika puts a saddle on her horse, ANGEL, while Theodore unties the reigns. Together, they head out of the village.

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE – MID DAY

Reika and Theodore ride the Australian countryside toward the Brafton Province. The ride is silent yet peaceful. Surprisingly, they are not attacked nor have they seen any kind of resistance on the way to the Province.

DISOLVE TO

BRAFTON BORDER – EARLY AFTERNOON

Ten soldiers are seen, guarding a hill pass. Reika and Theodore arrive just outside of their eye-sight. Theodore quickly hides behind some bushes, and Reika takes out her boomerang. She flicks the side of it and it is now a razor sharp weapon. When three of the guards pass by, she throws it.

CLOSE UP – THE BOOMERANG

The boomerang flies around. The weapon ricochets off of a tree and sails toward the three soldiers. They are unaware of the weapon's arrival until it is too late. The weapon slits their throats and they fall to the ground, dead.

The remaining guards charge upon seeing Reika.

CLOSE UP – REIKA'S HAND

The boomerang returns to Reika, and she clips it back onto her dress. She draws her sword and taunts the charging men. In what is an effortless fight, she dispatches six of the men. The remaining soldier, a LIEUTENANT, gives her a decent fight, but he finds he cannot match her swordsmanship.

Reika takes out her whip, and with great excellence, she snaps it around the soldier neck. The soldier struggles and feels himself being pulled backward. He falls to the ground, and Reika drags him to her. She smiles casually, seeing the fear in the soldier's eyes.

REIKA

Who put up this border patrol?

LIEUTENANT

I'm not answering anything; not even the

questions of a former warlord witch such

as you!

REIKA

I have ways of making you talk.

Reika grabs the soldier by the arm, she feints a kick. Instead, she uses her leg and wraps it around the soldier's neck. With her weight shifting with the fighter, she brings him down to the ground, where she applies heavy pressure to his neck and arm. There is a slight snap as a bone has just been dislocated in the neck and arm.

REIKA

Still don't feel like talking?

Another snap is heard.

LIEUTENANT

(straining)

Okay.... okay!

REIKA

That's better.

Reika smiles, but she still has her leg pressed against the lieutenant's neck.

REIKA

Now.... who's idea was it for this border patrol?

LIEUTENANT

(straining)

H.... High Lord Gishdorn.... he knows all about

you.... he knows you're coming here....

GISHDORN'S VOICE

He is also here.

Reika releases her grip on the lieutenant, and she watches him crawl to the warlord, still in slight pain.

LIEUTENANT

My Lord, I did exactly what you asked.

GISHDORN

And you shall be commended. But she killed

all of your men. How can I commend you for

such a disastrous attack?

Gishdorn draws his sword, looks down at his lieutenant, and runs him through. The soldiers that rode with the warlord silently gasp in surprise as their comrade is killed. Then Gishdorn brings his sword up and cuts the lieutenant's head off.

The beheading is not seen, but some of his blood spills onto the other soldiers faces. Gishdorn smiles evilly as his attention now turns to Reika. He dismounts off his black stallion and walks to the woman.

GISHDORN

Well, well, well. The daughter of Myrius

Dragonsoul stands before me, dressed

up like a warrior. It's been a long time,

Empress. Forgive me if I do not bow.

From where she is standing, Reika unlatches her boomerang and throws it in Gishdorn's direction. It is her hope to kill this man before he can kill again.

What the former empress did not count on was Gishdorn catching the boomerang before it can hit him.

GISHDORN

So predictable.

(inspects the boomerang)

Yet, quite powerful if used properly.

Gishdorn throws the boomerang right back at Reika, hard, who suddenly sees her weapon coming her way. The weapon skims the air and connects with her shoulder blade, where her shoulder is vulnerable, creating a deep flesh wound. The weapon pushes her shoulder back, and it also clips her leg.

Reika grasps her shoulder in pain and falls to the ground, the pain in her leg also bothering her but not much. She huddles near a tree, to regain her strength.

REIKA

You killed my father in front of my

very eyes, Gishdorn. You have no

right to call me Empress.

Gishdorn plants a foot on the shoulder blade where the boomerang inflicted its wound.

GISHDORN

Your father would be disappointed that

you couldn't....

(puts the boot on the shoulder)

shoulder the responsibilty as a vigilante.

Reika stirs, trying to drive back the pain but does not show it. Her eyes close tightly for a moment, and then she sees

CLOSE UP – GISHDORN'S SWORD

Gishdorn's sword is pointed at Reika's neck. Reika shows no fear as she sees Gishdorn overlooking her.

GISHDORN

This is how it ends.

CLOSE UP – REIKA'S EYES

Reika's eyes open wide as she sees Gishdorn bring his sword to bear. Gishdorn inhales, preparing to attack, then

SOUND EFFECTS – FAINT WHIRLING SOUND

Gishdorn hears the sound, but before he can react, a sharp boomerang hits his sword. The blade sparks and falls out of Gishdorn's hand, as we

WHIP TO – A WOMAN

A scantily clad woman in the attire of a monk is seen. She is wearing a medium-length red skirt, and white sleeveless shirt. She raises her hand and the boomerang returns to her.

REIKA

What was it that you said, Gishdorn?

(twirls her sword)

This is how things are going to begin.

Gishdorn turns his back, and ten more men attack Reika. The woman joins Reika, and she absently has her back turned.

WOMAN

Glad to see I made it, Reika? Don't leave

me in town again.

REIKA

Trini, we're in the middle of a fight!

TRINI

Oh.... **OH!**

TRINI HAWKBLADE is a bright and spirited young woman, yet there are times she can be a little oblivious of some things around her. She is in her late twenties, yet she acts like she is younger. She has purple hair and comes from a village in the Wollongong Province. She left her village, looking for some adventure in her once dull life. When Reika defended Trini's village from marauders, it became clear that she wanted to learn and travel with the former empress.

With a quarter staff in her hands, Trini dispatches the soldiers trying to surround her. Reika is enjoying this fight, kicking and punching her adversaries. When five try to surround her, she spins like a top and slashes them.

GISHDORN

Enough of this!

CLOSE UP – GISHDORN'S HAND

VISUAL EFFECTS – A LIGHTNING BOLT

Gishdorn hurls a small lightning bolt towards Reika, and it hits her square in the back. The warlord retreats, his job for now, done. His calvary rides off while soldiers lay on the ground. Reika grimaces slightly, the pain her back, shoulder, and leg not bothering her much.

REIKA

What the hell was that?

TRINI

Gishdorn threw a small lightning bolt at you.

Are you all right?

REIKA

Yeah, I think so.

Angel neighs behind Reika, and she wheels around quickly, surprised at the sound. She lowers her sword when she sees who it is.

THEODORE

Gishdorn's getting away.

REIKA

So it would seem.

Reika sheathes her sword and walks toward Angel. She mounts her and grimaces slightly.

THEODORE

Aren't we going to follow?

Reika just looks to Theodore, not answering another one of his obvious questions. Then she looks to Trini, who is studying the man before her.

REIKA

Trini, this is Theodore Hartawell from

the Mackay Province. Theodore, this

is my traveling companion and best

friend Trini Hawkblade.

TRINI

Nice to meet you.

THEODORE

And you.

(to Reika)

What are we going to do?

REIKA

Right now, we're going to Juzadia. Gishdorn

is up to something. I just don't know what it is.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE – EARLY AFTERNOON

Reika, Trini, and Theodore journey through the Australian countryside. It is a beautiful afternoon this time of day. Taking her hand of the reigns, Reika tends to her shoulder, while Trini and Theodore start to talk amongst themselves.

THEODORE

So.... Trini was it?

TRINI

Yeah.

THEODORE

What is it that you do exactly?

TRINI

Well, besides being a master monk in the

Pink Flower Society Warrior Caste, I'm

also an aspiring bard. I like to write stories

and get them published.

Theodore nods, listening as Trini speaks.

THEODORE

You have a gift, Trini. As a bard, you write

what comes to you and what you see. I'd

like to hear some of your stories.

TRINI

When we get to Juzadia, I'll share some with

you.

Theodore looks surprised at the mention of that name.

THEODORE

Juzadia? That town sounds familiar.

TRINI

It does?

THEODORE

Yes. About thirty years ago, the warrior

Chaimu Kirishima saved the village from

destruction. A warlord had kidnapped a

friend of his, and Chaimu ended up saving

the village.

(changes the subject)

Enough about Juzadia.... what's this that

I hear you being in the Pink Flower Society

Warrior Caste?

Trini blushes in slight embarassment. Then she smiles relaxingly at Theodore.

TRINI

Oh, you know. Basically, the Society is a

band of explorers and journeymen who

travel the known lands. While we're on

the subject of Chaimu Kirishima, you

must know that he and the Warrior

Caste from Japan waged war against a

warlord named Galanthous.

Trini hears Reika's horse stop, and Reika dismounts. Trini turns to her friend, confused as to why they have stopped near the village.

TRINI

Reika, why did we stop?

REIKA

We're near the outskirts of Juzadia.

Theodore walks away from Trini and looks up ahead, seeing the large village. It is busy outside as well as inside, as people enter and leave. People are also congregated outside of the walls, loitering, and Reika leads Trini and Theodore into the village.

EXTERIOR: JUZADIA OUTSKIRTS – EARLY AFTERNOON

Reika, Trini, and Theodore continue into the village. Onlookers pass them by, but they carry on with whatever business they are attending to.

Trini walks in-step with Reika, gathering the reigns of the horse in her hand. In her other hand, she carries her quarter-staff.

TRINI

Theodore's been here before. He told me —

REIKA

Yeah, I heard. I read about Chaimu Kirishima's

exploits when I was younger. He had an

amazing career as a warrior.

TRINI

I would've given anything just to meet him.

REIKA

Yeah, me too. He was dedicated to what he did

and he was always there to offer a helping hand.

INTERIOR: JUZADIA – MID AFTERNOON

Many people are seen shopping here. The village is alive with a great deal of activity. Reika looks around curiously for a horse stable. Her gaze sweeps through the village as she also sees several villagers dressed in kimonos and other costumes.

REIKA

Trini, try and get us a room for the evening.

I have a feeling we're going to be here for

a while.

TRINI

Already on it. Come on, Theodore.

THEODORE

If it's all right with you, I think I'll stay with

Reika.

But Reika shakes her head.

REIKA

Theodore, I'm most likely going to be

outside, riding for a while.

TRINI

Besides....

(wraps her arm around Theodore's)

You said you wanted to hear and read

some of my stories. Are you still interested

in that?

THEODORE

(excitedly)

Of course!

Trini smiles and grabs her scroll bag. She clasps a small piece of rope on the bag and slings it over her shoulder. Reika rides off to the stable, leaving Trini and Theodore to themselves.

TRINI

Don't worry about Reika, Theodore.

She'll be fine. She's just going to

the stables.

Theodore looks to Trini and smiles, feeling a little better. Trini walks with him, her arm still under his, as they walk through the town.

DISOLVE TO

JUZADIA STABLES

Reika dismounts Angel and grimaces once again. Her shoulder still is bothering her a little bit, but she just ignores the pain.

Reika walks through the town, glancing at various villagers as they pass by. As she crosses an intersection, she sees a huge shadow to her left. She looks up and sees that the origin of the shadow is a tall statue.

PAN UPWARD – CHAIMU KIRISHIMA'S STATUE

The statue is modeled after Chaimu Kirishima. Its dark olive green marble color stands out beautifully in the glistening sun. Reika touches the statue, feeling the smooth marble. Her hand continues to stretch out to the statue, and she feels a rectangular object.

CLOSE UP – PLAQUE

Reika looks down at the marker and sees the gold surrounding it.

REIKA

(reading the plaque)

Chaimu Kirishima.... born Chad Tashibara on

March 12th, 1353; died December 15th, 1395.

Chaimu was a hero among heroes. His father,

daimyo emperor Sigumaru Tashibara and

samurai emperor Makusu Yasumori waged war

against Edward III of Britain when she invaded.

During the war, they signed a treaty, dictating

that should anything happen to them, neither

daimyo nor samurai could inter-marry.

(beat)

Following the deaths of his brothers at the hands

of Galanthos and Rouen Akazome, he retired

from fighting, not wanting to die himself. At the

behest of soon-to-be-wife Sheirubi Kirishima,

who also lost her sisters by the warlords', he

avenged their deaths. Following the battle,

Sheirubi and Chaimu were married. In 1370,

Mai and Jayde were born. During this time,

Ayrius Thunderwof attacked —

Reika stops and turns around, seeing a woman in her early forties behind her. She is carrying old books and scrolls as well as a walking stick. She has green hair and intense gray eyes.

WOMAN

Forgive me for not seeing you there.

REIKA

It's all right. I'm just admiring the statue.

WOMAN

(indicating the statue)

And catching up on your history.

REIKA

Do I know you?

The woman glances at Reika again. She runs her hair through her green hair and sets her books and scrolls down.

LIMEYA

Forgive me. Allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Limeya Swiftheart, and I'm a

historian in this town.

REIKA

Historian?

LIMEYA

The statue....

REIKA

(suddenly realizes)

Oh.

(chuckles)

You recorded all of that?

LIMEYA

Yes, I did.

Limeya Swiftheart is another figure from the past. The last time we saw her was when she and Sheirubi Kirishima left the _Ashige-Daragon _Blade in those caves. She looks the same, though has aged a little over the years.

Limeya now turns her attention to the statue, as if looking at it for the first time.

LIMEYA

Where did you leave off?

REIKA

(surprised)

Huh? Oh. I was reading about what he did

about Ayrius Thunderwof.

(reading the plaque)

During this time, Ayrius Thunderwof attacked

this village. Chaimu managed to drive all of

Ayrius' men away and eventually defeated him.

In March of 1390, a warlord named Karidius

pillaged many villages near Nagasaki. In a fight with

Karidius, he was gravely wounded and left for

dead. What happened afterwards is unrecorded, but

Karidius mysteriously disappeared when

he tried to touch the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade,

which was enchanted. Days turned into months,

and mysteriously, Chaimu turned up alive. He

killed Karidius and returned to his family.

Reika pauses before reading anything else. She kneels down on one knee, trying to picture what it may have been like to live in feudal Japan. Just the thought of samurai and daimyo alike walking around intrigues her. Their code of honor fascinates her as well.

REIKA

On December 15th, 1395, Chaimu died fending

off the attacks of warlord —

Reika pauses again, stunned at the name on the plaque.

REIKA

(gasps silently)

Dear God!

(aloud)

Chaimu died fending off the attacks of warlord

Anarus Gishdorn. The _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade

was placed in an undisclosed cavern and left

there as a symbol that evil should never grasp

it. Chaimu Kirishima, a hero among heroes.

Let history never forget who and what you are.

Reika backs away from the statue, examining its great detail. As Reika continues looking over the statue in awe, Trini and Theodore come into view.

TRINI

Reika, I got us a — **WHOA!**

Trini gawks at the towering statue before her. Reika smiles at her best friend, seeing her surprised reaction upon glancing at the statue.

TRINI

That's Chaimu Kirishima?

LIMEYA

That's right. Well, actually, it's just a statue in his

honor. This whole town honors him.

TRINI

Is that why some of the people around here

are dressed in kimonos?

LIMEYA

Right, again. He saved this village years ago.

MAN

I see some people know their history.

A MAN comes into view behind Trini and Theodore. Limeya looks up at the sudden arrival and sees it is KRONAUS ROSENHILL, the village elder. KRONAUS is an elder man, well into his fifties. He has a respecting presence with him.

KRONAUS

On behalf of all the villagers of Juzadia, I

welcome you. My name is Kronaus Rosenhill.

REIKA

My name is Reika Dragonsoul, this is my traveling

companion Trini Hawkblade, Theodore Hartawell

from the Mackay Province, and Limeya Swiftheart.

KRONAUS

Yes, I know Limeya. She visits this town often.

Are you _Empress_ Dragonsoul?

REIKA

No. That part of me died long ago.

KRONAUS

In that case, why don't you join us for lunch?

TRINI

(excitedly)

Sure! I'm famished!

REIKA

I suppose it couldn't hurt.

KRONAUS

Excellent. My home is near the outskirts.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: KRONAUS' HOME – LATER

INTERIOR: KRONAUS' HOME

Trini and Theodore have eaten their lunch. Reika has touched her lunch but does not eat it all; truth be told, she is not all that hungry.

KRONAUS

A near-by valley? There's a mountain range

there of no important value. Why would a

Gishdorn want to attack it?

REIKA

His main objective is this village. He must

know that I'm here and its important value.

He wants nothing to do with Chaimu Kirishima,

let alone a place that has a statue modeled

after him. He wants all the records of him

wiped out and destroyed.

Reika grimaces at that name: Gishdorn! Reika still cannot escape the fact that it was Gishdorn that had killed her father.

Sighing heavily, Reika heads out Kronaus' house without a backward glance. Trini follows after, stunned at her friend's reaction. The look of evil slowly spreads across the warrior's face, but it goes away when Trini speaks.

TRINI

Reika. Are you —

REIKA

Trini. Gishdorn is going after the _Ashige-Daragon_

Blade. He wants to harness its powers and rule

the known lands to his liking. With that sword in his

possession, the world would be his for the taking.

VOICE

****

SOMEONE HELP ME!

Reika whirls around quickly and sees someone running in her direction. It is a teenage girl, and she has obviously been running for a long time.

REIKA

Slow down.

YOUNG GIRL

I can't slow down. Soldiers and a man in

midnight armor are headed this way.

TRINI

Who are you?

GIRL

My name is Amia Rosenhill, daughter of

Kronaus. Who are _you_, and —

AMIA ROSENHILL is a teenage girl, just turned fourteen years old. She has purple hair and calm eyes. Right now, those eyes are not calm, as they show fear. She sees Reika and gasps.

AMIA

(stammers)

Y—you're Empress Dragonsoul!

TRINI

(silently)

Here we go.

Reika hears Trini silently mumble but ignores it as she draws her attention to Amia.

REIKA

The Empress is no more. I'm just either Reika

or Reika Dragonsoul. And this is my traveling

companion Trini Hawkblade.

Amia nods and catches her breath.

TRINI

What's going on?

REIKA

Gishdorn is here. Trini, get Amia inside.

Trini nods and ushers Amia toward the house. The two young women leave as several soldiers march in file. Reika quickly hides behind a house and silently draws her sword. Two soldiers lag behind the remaining troop, not suspecting they are being followed.

The two soldiers turn, but they do not see anything. As they walk ahead, Reika strikes. She quickly disarms them and slips on their equipment. In her new disguise, she quickly disarms five other soldiers ahead of her and moves up in the ranks.

The soldiers increase their stride, but Reika does not follow. The sounds of groaning coming from behind her stops her. She sees Kronaus, lying on the ground with a gash on his forehead. Limeya, Trini, Theodore, and Amia are nowhere to be seen, which greatly surprises Reika.

REIKA

****

KRONAUS!

KRONAUS

Reika.... you were right.... he attacked us

without warning.

REIKA

Where's Trini? And Limeya and Theodore?

KRONAUS

A centurion.... kidnapped Trini.... said he

was going to use her as bait. Theodore

was killed, and Limeya ran.... She said

she was going to try and take out the

archers.... but what can she do?

REIKA

I've learned to never judge a book by its

cover. Limeya knows something about

Gishdorn, but she herself doesn't know

what it is. I'll find out something. In the

meantime, I need to see how deep your

wound is.

AMIA

****

FATHER!

Amia runs onto the scene, seeing Reika administer aid to Amia's fallen father. In addition to the gash on Kronaus' forehead, his lip is also bleeding, there is a slash over his eye, and his wrist is fractured.

AMIA

Can I help?

REIKA

Yes, you can. Inside of the house is a

bag of vials and elixirs. It's near the

windowsill. I'll try and stop the bleeding

with the slabs I have.

AMIA

Is.... is my father going to —

REIKA

Not unless I can slow the bleeding and

ease his concussion. Quickly, child.

Get the bag.

Amia quickly runs into the house, and she finds Reika's bag. Meanwhile, outside, Reika is tending Kronaus as best as she can. She rips a piece of cloth with her teeth and slowly tends to Kronaus' arm, not wanting to severely injure it.

AMIA

I've got it, Reika.

REIKA

Good. Now set it aside, and apply pressure here.

Reika releases where she is holding down pressure, and Amia changes places with her. She takes out a vial with purple liquid and looks to Kronaus.

REIKA

Kronaus.... I'm going to need you to open

your mouth so you can drink this.

KRONAUS

Whatever is in that vial.... I am sure I will comply

with your wishes and drink it.

CLOSE UP – VIAL

DOWNWARD PROFILE – KRONAUS' LIPS

Kronaus' lips open a little ways as Reika pours the purple liquid into them. At first, Kronaus grimaces, not enjoying the liquid that is going into his body. Then he settles as Reika pours some more, slowly this time. In less than a few minutes, the potion starts to take into effect.

SPECIAL EFFECTS – THE EYE GASH

Slowly, the gash surrounding Kronaus' eye starts to fade away. Then the wounds on his chest start to disappear slowly as well. His arm is going to take longer, as it has been fractured.

AMIA

Oh, father.

KRONAUS

Amia.

Kronaus and Amia hug lovingly, as Reika slowly helps the village elder to his feet. Reika smiles warmly seeing the father and daughter embrace. The only person missing from it is Limeya, who has run away.

KRONAUS

I thank you greatly for saving my life, Reika.

Is there anything I can do for you in return?

REIKA

Did you see which direction the centurion

was headed?

KRONAUS

I heard him say something about setting

up camp to the east of here.

REIKA

Thank you.

Reika gathers up her bag and clasps arms with Kronaus. She nods to Amia and heads to the stable.

EXTERIOR: HORSE STABLE

Angel storms out of the stable, with Reika expertly riding it. She kicks Angel on the side and immediately leaves town. She does not see Amia waving her goodbye, and she leaves the village, traveling eastward after her best friend.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: GISHDORN'S CAMP SITE – LATE AFTERNOON

The camp site is well-outside of a mountain range. Soldiers file in and out of the place as another group of soldiers and Shikarius escort Trini into a tent.

INTERIOR: GISHDORN'S TENT

Trini is brought before Gishdorn, her hands tied in ropes. Shikarius and several other men enter the tent as well.

GISHDORN

Trini Swiftheart, the irritating companion of

my sworn enemy Reika Dragonsoul.

Welcome to my humble tent. Can I offer you

something to drink? Milk? Whiskey? Ale?

Trini is silent, not wanting to eat or drink anything Gishdorn has to offer her. She shows no fear for the warlord or his men.

TRINI

What do you want with me?

GISHDORN

Surely you must know. Need I explain it to you?

Realization suddenly sets in on Trini. She remembers what Reika had told her back in Juzadia. Gishdorn is after _that_? But how can he get his hands on it?

TRINI

You're after the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. You

must know that evil can never grasp it. If evil

should ever grasp it, then —

Trini gasps, and Gishdorn smiles cruelly, not allowing the young woman to finish her statement.

TRINI

No. I won't help you get your hands on that

sword. You'll have to kill me before I help you.

Shikariaus draws his sword, about to carry out the threat. He looms near Trini, his blade about to make contact with her neck. Trini gulps but shows no fear with the blade pressed so close near her jugular area. Gishdorn glares at his centurion with a cold stare, and immediately, at the warlord's silent command, the centurion sheathes his sword and returns to his position.

GISHDORN

Get her out of my sight.

SHIKARIAUS

Yes, my Lord.

Shikariaus signals for the men to escort Trini out of Gishdorn's tent. The look of hatred quickly spreads across Trini's face.

TRINI

You'll never get away with this! Reika

__

will come for me!

GISHDORN

Yes, she will. And she will also bear witness

as I conquer the entire known lands with the

__

Ashige-Daragon Blade.

Gishdorn signals for his men and they escort Trini out. The woman does not protest as she is taken away. Shikariaus looks to where Trini stood for a brief moment and turns his attention back to Gishdorn.

SHIKARIAUS

My Lord. If I may speak?

GISHDORN

Proceed, Shikariaus.

SHIKARIAUS

My Lord. Why would you deny me the

death of that insolent woman? With her

death, Reika would surely die by your

blade and no one would stop you from

ruling the known lands.

GISHDORN

Centurion Shikariaus, surely you must know

what must be done if I am to claim the

__

Ashige-Daragon Blade. An innocent must be

present. With that weapon in my possession,

everything will be ours for the taking.

SHIKARIAUS

Of course, my Lord. Forgive me. I was blind

and did not know.

GISHDORN

A common mistake. I hope you will not make

it again.

SHIKARIAUS

I will not.

GISHDORN

Good. Now, go and train the men. If Reika

is following after us, then we will need to

prepare to move on to the mountains. It's a

day and half's journey from here.

Shikariaus nods and leaves the tent.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE – FORK IN THE ROAD — SUNSET

Reika is riding along the countryside. The sun is starting to set behind her, and she rides faster, hoping not to lose the horse tracks. She arrives at a fork in the road. She dismounts and takes Angel's reigns.

REIKA

(silently)

You covered your tracks well. I commend you

on your effort. Which way do I go?

Reika studies both roads from where she is standing. Angel snorts as she examines the two roads.

REIKA

Left road it is.

Reika walks back to Angel and mounts her. She kicks Angel on the side and travels down the road. A light breeze blows over her red hair, slightly ruffling it. She runs her hand through it, getting a clearer view ahead of her. As she rides, she sees another village coming into view.

REIKA

Well, well. I guess I picked the right road.

Angel snorts as the warrior dismounts.

REIKA

Awww, Angel. I know you helped me. Thanks.

Reika runs her hand through Angel's mare and takes the reigns in her hands. They are in a thick forest, and the sun slowly sets.

EXTERIOR: TOWN OF MISKURA OUTSKIRTS – SUNSET

Miskura is medium-sized town near the outskirts of the forest. Behind the village is a vast mountain range.

INTERIOR: FOREST

The forest is pretty dense and heavy. There is a slight fog brewing in the forest as Reika enters. As she continues through the forest

QUICK BLUR

Reika finds herself quickly knocked down, face down in the dirt. When she comes to, she draws her sword. Standing before her are two men dressed in armor and one draped in heavy furs.

FIRST SOLDIER

What a surprise. The Empress Dragonsoul

didn't see us.

REIKA

I commend you on hiding your tracks. But any

amateur could have figured out that you circled

around on the other road. They lead to the

same place. As far as not seeing you, again

I commend you, using the fog as a disguise.

The two soldiers quickly yell and charge Reika, but she dispatches them quickly and effortlessly. Now, the only one remaining is the man in furs. He draws his weapon, which is a long and heavy axe and attacks Reika.

CLOSE UP – THE SWORD AND AXE

Reika struggles to fight her adversary. He is strong, and he pushes the warrioress away. Just before the push, he cuts her in the leg, the axe digging into her skin. Reika and the man continue to fight, and the barbarian slashes the warrioress' arm. The wounds are not deep, but they are enough to slow Reika down.

Reika parries a downward thrust and spins around, backhanding her adversary. She quickly gains a small advantage and does a running somersault and while airborne, she tries to cleave the man's head off. The barbarian sees the sword and blocks it with his axe. He grasps Reika's hand and pushes her down to the ground, hard. As he bring his axe down to bear

CLOSE UP – A HAND

A familiar hand is stretched upward and begins to glow orange-red, as we hear a familiar voice chant a spell.

LIMEYA'S VOICE

__

Sinakua, JIENE!

VISUAL EFFECTS – WALL OF FIRE SPELL

A wall of fire surrounds both Reika and the barbarian. In a heartbeat, Reika unleashes a battle-cry and somersaults out of harm's way, as the flames consume the barbarian. The screams are loud as the warrior's body is severely burned. When the fire dies down, all that remains of the barbarian is a charred skeleton. Reika turns around, seeing the remains of the barbarian fighter.

REIKA

What the hell?

The spell caster comes into view, making their presence known. Reika gasps slightly, seeing who it was that the fire spell. Then she relaxes as she sees how intense their eyes are.

REIKA

Limeya. What the hell are you doing here?

LIMEYA

I ran when Gishdorn was in Juzadia. I

couldn't take out his soldiers, even with

all of my magic.

Reika nods, and suddenly grimaces when she sheathes her sword. She grabs her shoulder, which is still hurting where her sharp boomerang hit.

LIMEYA

I should get you in town to get that looked at.

REIKA

I'll be fine.

(grimaces again)

****

DAH!

LIMEYA

I beg to differ, Reika.

Reika glances at Limeya and nods, not wanting to argue with the woman who saved her life. Limeya scoops Reika's arm under hers and they head for Miskura.

FADE OUT

FADE IN

INTERIOR: MISKURA – EARLY MORNING

Like Juzadia, Miskura is a town abuzz with activity. Unlike the previous town; however, the villagers are draped in normal clothes. There are traders and buyers in the town as well as weapons shops and other shops to buy supplies.

INTERIOR: LIMEYA'S BEDROOM

SLOWLY PAN OVER REIKA'S BODY

Resting on a long bed, Reika is slowly starting to recover from her wounds. Her armor is off and she is wearing her undertunics. There are several bandages also placed on her arms and sides, as well as her leg. Reika tries sitting up, but a shot of pain stops her. She slowly takes off the bandages, trying not to scream as they come off.

LIMEYA

Finally awake?

Reika gasps, surprised that Limeya is standing before her.

REIKA

As a matter of fact, I'm surprised that

you're here.

LIMEYA

The sound of you ripping up the bandages

gave it away.

Reika rolls her eyes, not wanting to say anything.

REIKA

I am feeling a little better. My shoulder

doesn't hurt as much any more.

Limeya nods, examing Reika.

LIMEYA

I used some of your potions to seal up

the wounds on your chest and thigh.

On your arm, I used one of my personal

elixirs. The axe that was used was

coated with poison.

REIKA

Poison!?

LIMEYA

Please.... calm down. The poison

didn't go through any vital systems.

Reika is silent as she stands up and walks around the house. Her pace is slow as she examines the room around her. It is obvious that this is the living room. There are various books and scrolls on a table, all outlining and describing feudal Japan.

Reika sits down and puts on her armor and battle skirt. She flexes her arms, slipping on her gauntlets.

REIKA

You're a historian, aren't you, Limeya?

Limeya looks at Reika upon hearing her voice. In her hands is a red book as well as numerous scrolls. She walks past the warrioress and sets them down near the books and scrolls on the table.

LIMEYA

Yes, I am. And as you saw in the forest

last night, I'm also practicing magic.

REIKA

Practicing? That Wall of Fire spell of yours

takes more than just practice. Hell, even

learning magic takes years. Me, personally,

I don't have the time or patience to learn

magic.

Reika titls her head, examing the picture and characters in the open book.

REIKA

What are you reading about?

LIMEYA

Chaimu Kirishima and his exploits. I'm trying to

figure out what Gishdorn is after and why.

Limeya pulls out a chair and sits down, looking over a sword in the book. Reika too looks at the image but does not understand the Japanese characters which describe the weapon.

REIKA

Limeya. It is very important that you tell me

what you know about Anarus Gishdorn

and his connection to Chaimu Kirishima.

Limeya sighs.

LIMEYA

The only connection is that Gishdorn killed

Chaimu Kirishima while defending a valley in

Nagasaki, Japan twenty-eight years ago. He

wants the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade so that he can

harness its powers and rule the known lands.

REIKA

The _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.... I thought as such.

Limeya nods and continues reading.

LIMEYA

The _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade is a weapon of

great power; so much power in fact, it can

bring an entire army to its knees.

REIKA

(sits down)

What kind of power?

LIMEYA

Power that surpasses even a lowly mage

such as myself. The bearer of the weapon

ultimately _becomes_ Chaimu Kirishima. They

learn all of his most powerful attacks in a heartbeat.

Limeya looks to Reika, who is now intense. There is determination and focus on the warrior's face.

LIMEYA

If you are to get the sword, your soul must pass

through the Soul Energy Wave.

REIKA

What's the Soul Energy Wave?

LIMEYA

It's a literal gateway to another place and another

time. It was put up by Sheirubi Kirishima and

myself to safe-guard the _Ashige-Daragon _Blade. We

both left a part of ourselves behind to ensure the

safety of the weapon.

REIKA

You left a part of yourself behind?

LIMEYA

To ensure the safety of the sword, a presence of

good must be left behind. I, personally enchanted

the spell for the Soul Energy Wave, but it was

cast years ago. Chaimu Kirishima himself

enchanted the sword, vowing that evil should

never grasp it, else their soul and powers would

be sealed in the weapon; forever.

Reika stands up and looks out of the window. Outside, she sees a snowy capped mountain range well to the north. She looks back and sees Limeya turning the page of her book and reading a scroll.

REIKA

Why did Gishdorn kidnap Trini?

LIMEYA

To get the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade, one's soul

must be completely pure: no recent loss of blood

innocence or thoughts of revenge.

REIKA

One's soul must be pure and innocent?

What if someone like Gishdorn gets

the weapon with an innocent present?

LIMEYA

If evil should grasp the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade

with an innocent present, then the Soul Energy

Wave becomes the Dark Energy Wave. This

evil energy wave becomes the bearer's most

powerful weapon of defense, in addition to

the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

Reika contemplates the information she has received. She remembers hearing about what would happen should an evil presence grasp the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade, but the details about an innocent being present should evil grasp the weapon was new to her as well as the two different energy waves.

REIKA

Thank you, Limeya.

Reika stands and starts to head out of Limeya's house. Limeya looks to the warrior with a solemn glance, her eyes not betraying her emotions.

LIMEYA

If you get caught in the Dark Energy Wave —

Reika stops and turns to see Limeya. Reika's facial expression is grim, as she picks up her sword and places it over her back.

LIMEYA

(continuing)

everything you know about this world won't

be the same. You're going to be so involved in

your new life, that your old life won't even matter.

All you're going to want to do is stay inside the

Energy Wave.... and you won't want to come back.

Reika weighs Limeya's words, seeing the warning and concern in her eyes.

REIKA

We'll see about that.

Reika turns and leaves without hesitation. Limeya lowers her head, saying a slight prayer. Then she opens her eyes.

LIMEYA

(to herself)

I know you can hear me, Chaimu, but I must

ask.... were you ever _this_ stubborn?

Not waiting for any indication that her question is going to be answered, Limeya just leaves the inquiry floating in the air. She heads out of her house and sees Reika saddling up Angel, preparing to leave.

EXTERIOR: LIMEYA'S HOUSE – MORNING

Reika has finished saddling up Angel and is ready to leave. Limeya walks out of the front door of her house, to see the warrior off. She has a book in her hand, as she looks to Reika, whose eyes are focused.

LIMEYA

Good luck, Reika.

REIKA

I'll make sure that Gishdorn doesn't get his

hands on the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

Limeya nods, as Reika wheels Angel around and rides off to the northern mountains. It is Reika's hope that she can arrive at the foothills of the mountains before Gishdorn and his army.

REIKA (VOICE OVER)

I willl not let you die, Trini. I swear it!

DISLOVE TO

EXTERIOR: GISHDORN'S CAMP

Shikariaus is readying Gishdorn's men at the campsite. Trini is also present, though she is in an empty tent, her hands tied behind her back. Her boomerang is clipped around Shikariaus' armor belt, and her quarter staff is elsewhere.

SWEEP ACROSS THE MOUNTAIN RANGE

White clouds surround the top of the mountains as more clouds form around it.

SHIKARIAUS

Is that where the sword rests?

Trini is silent as Shikariaus speaks to her. The centurion removes the gag, allowing Trini to speak. But she remains silent, ignoring the centurion.

SHIKARIAUS

Answer me, or I'll slit your throat!

Shikariaus draws his sword, and it is close to Trini's throat. Trini shows no fear as she speaks to the centurion in a calm, yet edgy voice.

TRINI

You'll have to slit my throat. I won't tell you

anything. You nor Gishdorn don't scare me.

GISHDORN

I see that Reika has trained you to be smart.

(to a soldier)

Bring her with us! An innocent must be present

for me to claim the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

SOLDIER

Yes, my Lord.

The soldier turns his attention to Trini and places the gag back on her mouth. The recruit smiles as he runs his hand over Trini's face. She whimpers softly and the soldiers chuckle lightly.

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE

Gishdorn and his men ride off to the mountain range. Trini, draped in furs and shackled, is walking with fifty soldiers.

PAN ACROSS TO REIKA

Reika sees Gishdorn's men riding off to the mountains. She also sees Trini, who is walking in step with soldiers. She sees her in shackles and draped in furs. She quickly leaves her place of hiding and mounts her horse.

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE

Reika rides faster, trying to catch up with Gishdorn and his men. She is also trying hard not to get noticed. Then, she sees that they are great deal ahead of her. She stops for a moment and then goes another direction, avoiding any possible detection by the enemy.

EXTERIOR: MOUNTAIN SIDE

The weather changes immediately as Reika arrives at the mountain side. Well prepared for the change, Reika dismounts from Angel and drapes the furs over her and takes her sword. At her silent command, Angel gallops away, far away from the mountain range.

EXTERIOR: MOUNTAIN SIDE ENTRANCE

Hidden in between boulders and bushes, Reika sees Gishdorn, his men, and Trini arrive at the foot of the mountain. Fortunately, neither Gishdorn nor his men see her. Trini turns around, looking for Reika, but does not see her. Trini is pushed forward by a soldier into the caves.

Two soldiers remain outside, keeping guard for possible intruders. As they look around, Reika suddenly strikes. She dispatches them silently and proceeds into the caves.

INTERIOR: CAVES

The cave is wide and large. There are several candles on the wall to light the way. Just ahead of the entrance is an archway ahead that leads deeper into the cavern.

Gishdorn and his men walk through the arch and proceed onward through the cave. When they enter the next room, there are two different paths ahead of them. Shikariaus signals for the men to split up in terms of which passage way to take. Trini is with the centurion and Gishdorn, while the soldiers disperse.

REIKA

(to herself)

I'm coming, Trini. Hang on just a little longer.

As they go on ahead, Shikariaus hears a slight shifting behind him. The centurion draws a dagger and throws it near a stone. It etches between the crevis of another stone. Reika's eyes are wide open with surprise and quickly fill with relief, as she sees the last of the men leave.

INTERIOR: EASTERN CAVERN PASSAGE WAY

Reika takes the opposite passage way Gishdorn and Shikariaus are taking, to avoid detection. Along the way, she encounters several booby traps. Small arrows whiz by her, but she manages to avoid getting touched by them. She breathes a sigh of relief and keeps moving.

INTERIOR: CAVERNS

The soldiers keep moving ahead, not knowing that they are being followed. Reika creeps silently behind them, her footsteps slow but in-step with the soldiers. They turn around nervously, but they see nothing. The soldiers keep walking.

CLOSE UP – LAST SOLDIER'S ARMOR

A finger taps on the soldier's shoulder. He turns around, and

CLOSE UP – FIST

A fist tags the soldier square in the face. Silently, Reika drags him away and continues to stalk the soldiers.

INTERIOR: _ASHIGE-DARAGON_ BLADE CHAMBERS

There is a mist slowly swirling around the ground. The fog is not heavy or dense. Small tendrils swirl the area as Gishdorn and Shikarius continue to proceed onward.

The warlord and centurion stop as three soldiers set off booby traps from behind them. They fall through pit traps with nothing but sharp spikes at the bottom. Their screams are cut short as the spikes kill them immediately.

SHIKARIAUS

That was.... unfortunate.

SOLDIER

Keep moving!

Trini feels the sharp point of a sword in her back. With no choice, she moves slowly across the floor, not wanting to set off another booby trap. Unbeknownst to her, another booby trap is set off, and a soldier following the one with Trini falls into it. Trini maintains her balance, not wanting to fall in herself, and keeps moving.

SHIKARIAUS

Is that the last of the booby traps?

TRINI

I — I think so.

SHIKARIAUS

Good. Then get the sword.

Trini feels the sword behind her poke at her again. She gulps, looking at the weapon before her. She is frozen as she glances at the weapon. A slight rush of fear spreads across her face, as she considers her next move.

CLOSE UP – _ASHIGE-DARAGON_ BLADE

The blade glistens in Trini's eyes. She just stands there, staring at the weapon. As Trini looks at the blade, there is a slight shuffle in the rocks behind her. She does not hear the shifting, but she hears a slight crackle of energy start to form, an explosion, and a high-pitched battle cry. Trini smiles to herself upon hearing it.

TRINI  
(softly)

Reika....

Trini turns her attention back to the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

SHIKARIAUS

What are you waiting for? **RELEASE THE**

WEAPON!

Trini sees the seriousness in Shikariaus and looks to him nervously. She knows she is in no position to make any kind of demands. Her gaze goes back to Reika, who is fighting off ten soldiers. A sword hilt crashes into Reika's head, as another soldier comes in and cuts her in the arm. Reika clasps her injured arm with one hand but still fights on; although, she is gravely outnumbered.

TRINI

****

REIKA!

A soldier pushes Trini away from the sword and into a rock face, back first. The woman's head bounces off the wall, and she falls to the ground.

REIKA

****

TRINII!

As Reika sees Trini slump to the cavern floor unconscious, she hears a crackle of lightning. Before she can turn around, a strong lightning bolt is thrown at her, hitting her chest with full force. She is thrown back a good distance from the inside of the chamber. Reika groans in pain as she tries gaining her footing, but she collapses.

REIKA'S PERSPECTIVE

Reika looks up groggily and sees Gishdorn reviving Trini, or rather elevating her so that she can stand. Trini is in a trance, and Reika tries to fight off the grogginess within her. She tries fighting off more soldiers, but she is too late to stop Gishdorn, as the warlord pulls out the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

VISUAL EFFECTS – SOUL ENERGY WAVE

In a matter of seconds, the yellow and red of the Soul Energy Wave change colors. The wave also begins to change.

VISUAL EFFECTS – DARK ENERGY WAVE

Finally regaining her senses, Reika sees the change from the Soul Energy Wave to the Dark Energy Wave. She unsheathes her sword, looking for Gishdorn in the swirling mists. Reika looks around, walking around slowly trying to find the warlord.

GISHDORN

You don't stand a chance!

Gishdorn strikes like a snake and runs his sword through Reika's side. Reika screams in pain as she falls to the cavern floor, gravely wounded. She tries to cover the wound, but blood seeps through her hand. She falls to one knee, glaring at Gishdorn.

TRINI

****

REEEEEEEEIKA!

Gishdorn twirls the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade with ease, almost as if it was his own weapon. A blue hue surrounds the blade as well as the warlord, and the mist starts to contract. Black energy now engulfs the sword, and Gishdorn unleashes the dark spell. Wicked forks of lightning and a large black wave engulf both Reika and Trini. Gishdorn's laughter is heard as he disappears, leaving the friends floating around.

SPECIAL EFFECTS – BLACK HOLE

A black hole starts to form in the center of the mist. Lightning bolts circle around the disk and swirling mist. In seconds, Reika and Trini are swallowed in the black hole and separated.

TRINI

****

REEEEEEEEEEIKA!

REIKA

****

TRRIIIIIIINNNNIIII!

Both Reika and Trini disappear in the black hole. They disappear in different areas and the black hole closes in on itself, disappearing in a flash.

DISOLVE TO

A BLEAK COUNTRYSIDE

The countryside is dark and gray. The sun has not shone here for quite some time, and it is clear by the number of bodies that liter the countryside.

SPECIAL EFFECTS – BLACK HOLE

The black hole opens and spits Reika out at the foothills of a mountain. The disturbance quickly closes in on itself and disappears.

Reika stands up and looks around the countryside. There are bodies everywhere, deacying trees, and non-waving banners. There are also some small fires around the area.

REIKA

****

TRRINI!

Reika's voice echoes throughout the barren countryside, but she gets no answer.

WIDE ANGLE – DARK GRAY CLOUDS

The clouds in the sky are gray and ominous. It is as if this entire land has turned bleak and gloomy.

REIKA

What is this place?

LIMEYA'S VOICE

This is what happens when evil grasps

the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

Reika gasps, surprised to hear Limeya's voice, but she does not turn around. The sight around her is too ghastly to turn away from. Upon hearing Limeya, it dawns on Reika what this place is and what it means.

REIKA

The Dark Energy Wave.

Limeya nods wordlessly, seeing the terrible sight.

SWEEP ACROSS THE COUNTRYSIDE

Dead bodies clutter the countryside. Blood is dried up but still looks fresh on the corpses. Reika walks around the sight, trying not to step on the dead bodies. She looks and sees the faces of soldiers and men, their expressions blank.

LIMEYA

You were too late to stop Gishdorn. And all that

you see.... the dead bodies, the gloomy sky....

all because of the Dark Energy Wave.

Reika continues walking around, hoping that none of the bodies she finds belong to Trini. Then she hears a scream and immediately looks to the skies. She sees an image of Trini slumped over the cavern floor, knocked out. Then the image changes to Gishdorn pulling out the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.

LIMEYA

Your thoughts dwell on Trini.

REIKA

(softly)

Yes....

Reika is about to say something else, but something or rather some_one_ interrupts her. She turns and sees a youth, probably about twenty years of age, running toward her. His name is RAMIERAUS FROSTSNOW. He has a patch over his right eye and is wearing battered armor. His left cheek is marred with a battle scar and there is a deep slash wound on his arm, which is slowly healing.

RAMIERAUS

Empress! Gishdorn has sacked another village

in the past hour! Our armies are not strong

enough to combat his army of undead.

REIKA

Undead army?

Reika turns around quickly, not seeing Limeya. Her gaze turns back to Ramieraus, who has clearly been fighting for quite some time.

REIKA

Where's Trini?

RAMIERAUS

Trini went to find the remnants of the

Pink Flower Warrior Caste. She has

been missing for several hours.

Reika stays calm and lowers her head. Then she looks back to Ramieraus.

REIKA

Take fifty of our best men just north

of Gishdorn's soldiers. Our calvary

should be able to dispense of his

soldiers and archers. Take some of

the archers to meet up with the monks

from the Warrior Caste. In the meantime,

I'm going to try and find Trini.

RAMIERAUS

Empress, you'll be spotted by Gishdorn's

scouts! They'll kill you on sight!

REIKA

That's a risk I'm willing to take. Trust me

on this, Ramieraus. Go!

RAMIERAUS

Yes, Empress.

Ramieraus bows and leaves the scene, obviously running to a campsite set up by an army that is fighting Gishdorn. Reika watches the young man go and turns to her left, seeing Limeya sitting on a rock.

REIKA

No more games, Limeya. What is this place?

LIMEYA

As I have told you, this is the Dark Energy Wave.

REIKA

I don't believe that.

Limeya looks to Reika with a stern expression and sighs.

LIMEYA

What other proof do you need? Look all around

you, Reika. The world that you know of is

no more. Thanks to Gishdorn, you are fighting

a losing war here. No matter what you do, you

will lose a lot of lives.

REIKA

A losing war?

LIMEYA

I don't mean to speak harshly. But in Gishdorn's

world — _this_ world, where he has possession of

the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade.... all of Australia,

Japan.... _everything_.... He has conquered many

lands, discovered and undiscovered and rules all.

In doing so, he has declared himself Emperor and

no one, not even you, can stop him.

Reika looks to where she saw Ramieraus ran earlier. Then she looks back to Limeya.

REIKA

That young man Ramieraus called me Empress.

LIMEYA

Yes. Was that not your war title?

REIKA

It was.

LIMEYA

In this time, your title is once again Empress. The

Empress is a part of you; it cannot be killed.

Before Reika can protest, she hears footfalls marching in step. She turns around and sees a large number of soldiers, about three hundred, walking the countryside. She looks on and sees another army, of about two hundred, marching the opposite direction.

REIKA

Soldiers.... and _monks_?

TRINI'S VOICE

Not just any monks, Reika. _Master_ Monks.

Reika whirls around and sees Trini standing there. She is in the same attire from earlier, and she is massaging her hand on her quarter staff.

REIKA

Trini.... is that _your_ army?

TRINI

(smiles)

Does being in the Pink Flower Society

Warrior Caste beat out a former empress?

REIKA

Do you really want to find out?

Trini smiles at Reika but shakes her head. Reika returns the smile as they now look to Limeya.

TRINI

Where are we? The last thing I remember

was waking up with a major headache.

LIMEYA

This is the Dark Energy Wave.

TRINI

That would explain why I saw some youth

in armor saying that Empress Dragonsoul

sent his division to meet up with the monks.

As Trini and Limeya talk, Reika examines her arm and side, where she was supposedly wounded. There is no indication that the wounds occured.

REIKA

Limeya, can we leave the Energy Wave?

LIMEYA

Of course. Where would you go?

Trini looks confused, not understanding Limeya's question.

TRINI

Where would we go? I don't know if I understand.

LIMEYA

Time stands still here in the Energy Wave, but you

almost seem like you're actually living and

communicating in this place. So if you want to go

somewhere, you can go anywhere, anytime. You

can go backward and see how this war started,

or you can go forward and see its conclusion. The

possibilities as to where _and_ when to go are infinite.

Reika thinks for a moment, wondering where she and Trini can go. Then she comes up with a solution.

REIKA

All right. I know exactly where we should go....

back to the mountains north of Miskura. Trini

and I have to stop Gishdorn before he gets

the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. But, we're greatly

outnumbered. Now, if you were able to help

us, with your magic, maybe we could —

LIMEYA

(shakes her head)

I can't. A part of me is there already. But I might

know someone who may be able to help you.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: FOREST

The sound of a tree's leaves falling is heard. Reika listens, and Trini looks on, wide eyed and surprised, wondering what or _who_ is causing it.

LIMEYA'S VOICE

And judging from his power, aggression....

(giggles)

and cockiness, he just got here.

A tree being knocked down, rather slashed down, is heard, and a man with long welts on his back slowly stands. The man has dark white trousers and a black sash around his waist. He twirls his sword and sheathes it in its scabbard.

TRINI

(silently)

I don't believe it. That's.... that's —

REIKA

(silently)

Kirishima. Chaimu Kirishima.

Chaimu is oblivious, not listening to the women behind him speaking. He wipes the sweat off his brow and looks to Reika and Trini for the first time, no hint of surprise or shock in his eyes.

CHAIMU

Whew.... what a workout.

REIKA

I'd say.

TRINI

That was awesome.

Chaimu looks to Trini informally, not saying her name nor even acknowledging that he knows it.

CHAIMU

Awesome? My dear _sakura,_ awesomeness is

another way of getting cocky. And a warrior

must never get cocky.

REIKA

(almost aloud)

Cockiness would only get you killed.

CHAIMU

__

Ne?

Reika realizes she must have spoken out aloud and not knowing she spoke from a historian's perspective.

REIKA

Forgive me, I speak out of place. My name

is Reika Dragonsoul.

TRINI

And I'm Trini Hawkblade.

Chaimu listens to the women but shows no sign of acknowledging them. He drops down to both knees. He closes his eyes and clears his mind, meditating.

REIKA

We're from what you may consider your

future.... two and a half decades after

Edward III of Britain's incursion

against Japan.

Chaimu's eyes open, though he remains sitting on the ground.

CHAIMU

My.... _future_? Isn't this 1376?

Trini shakes her head.

TRINI

No, _Chaimu-sensei_. It's 1423, forty-seven years

after your —

Chaimu ignores Trini, not wanting to hear any talk about the future. He walks past the woman and hears several familiar voices.

EIJI

Chaimu, are you still trying to perfect that technique.

SHUN

You, Taim, and I know that the _moretsu-shougekiha-ken_

is one of the hardest techniques to master.

TAIM

Indeed. Even as black belts, mastering the

__

moretsu-shougekiha-ken takes years.

Chaimu sees his brothers standing before him, clearly unimpressed with their brother meditating. They do not even notice Reika and Trini standing there.

CHAIMU

Eiji. Taim. Shun. They're alive after all these years.

(turns and faces Reika)

My future? What in the world are talking about?

This is the past. This is 1376. The year —

TRINI

The year you and your brothers fought

Galanthous' armies.

Before Chaimu say anything, a female voice interrupts him.

MEIMU'S VOICE

Chaimu, come on; lunch is ready. How long are

you and your brothers going to be in the forest?

CHAIMU

Mother.... she's alive too. This is amazing.

Chaimu walks away from Reika and Trini, heading out of this area of the forest and follows his brothers. Reika grasps his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Chaimu glares at Reika but does not put up a fight to release the hold.

REIKA

Chaimu, wait. We need your help. We need

you to leave this place with us immediately.

We have to go to a mountain range north of

a town called Miskura. We have to defeat Lord

Anarus Gishdorn and his centurion Shikariaus.

Many lands could be at stake.

Chaimu smirks at Reika, showing no sign as to him registering the information presented before him. He changes the subject of their discussion all together.

CHAIMU

Spicy rice cakes.

TRINI

Huh?

CHAIMU

Spicy rice cakes. That's what we're having

for lunch. They're delicious.

Trini looks to Reika, who throws her hands up in near frustration. The warrior rolls her eyes as Trini walks with Chaimu to get some lunch. Chaimu offers Reika a small cup of _sake_. She examines it for a moment and takes it. She swings her head back and drinks it.

REIKA

How long have you been here?

CHAIMU

I honestly don't know. I was in a fight with

Gishdorn and used my most advanced

technique, the _moretsu-shougekiha-ken_

against one of his generals. He waited for

me until —

(pauses and takes a rice cake)

where are my manners? Take one.

They're good.

Trini takes one of the cakes and fumbles with the chopsticks. She finally adjust her fingers around the sticks and tastes the cake. She yelps in slight pain as the spices tingle in her mouth.

CHAIMU

The next thing I know, I'm too exhausted to

fight him. I try to counter his every move,

but he's too fast for me and runs me through.

Now, I've been here for quite some time,

just as you popped in; which reminds me....

how _did_ you two pop in the forest? I would've

heard you.

REIKA

We're inside the Dark Energy Wave.

CHAIMU

The _what_?

Trini looks to Chaimu, trying to explain why they are where ever they are and what it is.

TRINI

Listen to us, _Chaimu-sensei_. History says

that you died trying to save a valley from

Anarus Gishdorn twenty-eight years ago.

Chaimu listens and turns to face the two women, his expression curious.

CHAIMU

You say that the current year is 1423?

TRINI

Yes.

CHAIMU

And.... I'm supposed to be _dead_?

TRINI

Well —

CHAIMU

I find my death highly unlikely, let alone

being killed at the hands of a warlord.

(crosses his arms)

Like I always say, it takes a lot to kill me.

Reika shakes her head as she once again tries to reasonably talk to Chaimu. So far, it seems to her, all that the warrior has done is avoid her questions and statements.

REIKA

You're not dead, Chaimu. You're in

the Soul Energy Wave; or rather, the

Dark Energy Wave.

CHAIMU

Energy Wave?

REIKA

Don't you remember? You enchanted

the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade, saying the

evil should never grasp it. Please tell

me you remember.

CHAIMU

The _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade?

TRINI

The _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade is a weapon

of great power. Please, _Chaimu-sensei_.

Try to remember —

CHAIMU

I don't need to hear such foolishness from

you, let alone listen to some mumbo-jumbo

about some weapon I don't know about. Now,

if you're through lecturing about who I'm _not_,

leave me be.

Reika once again grabs Chaimu by the arm and spins him around to face her. The warrioress' eyes are intense and unmoving as she glares at the warrior. Reika's persistence and stubborness is starting to get to Chaimu.

REIKA

Chaimu, listen to me! We need your help.

You're the only one who can help us.

Millions of lives are at stake; especially

if Gishdorn succeeds this time.

Chaimu shakes his head, not listening to what Reika has to say. His grandfather, SHION YUKINOYO, arrives on the scene. SHION is an elder man, well in his early sixties. He has piercing brown eyes and long gray hair. He is walking without the support of a cane or walking stick, which he generally did when he trained who would soon grow up to be the Daimyo Brothers.

TRINI

__

Chaimu-sensei —

CHAIMU

(to Reika)

Be quiet.

(to Trini)

And stop calling me _Chaimu-sensei_.

I'll have no part in whatever it is you're

here to persuade me to do.

REIKA

Why are you being so stubborn?

Chaimu looks at Reika, who has not released her grasp on his arm. He sees his grandfather turn his attention to Eiji, Taim, and Shun. He looks Reika in the eye and sees a familiar voice asking the same question she asked.

FLASHBACK – 1394

SHEIRUBI

Why are you being so stubborn?

CHAIMU

It's an old injury. It'll heal over time.

END FLASHBACK

Chaimu lowers his head and looks to the two women before him. He sees them looking away for a moment.

CHAIMU

So, history says that I'm dead in 1606....

how do I know that history hasn't been

altered again?

TRINI

Altered again? What do you mean?

Chaimu rolls his eyes, hoping that he does not have to explain in full detail what happened when history recorded his first death. Instead, he will chose to tell Reika and Trini the abbreviated version, if he can remember what was said.

CHAIMU

My first disappearance from Nagasaki

created some sort of alternate timeline.

When Karidius tried stealing the

__

Ashige-Daragon Blade, it shattered,

sealed his soul, and usurped his powers.

The next thing I know, I wake up some

four and a half centuries in the future

and help a warrioress defeat the warlord.

Now that I'm here, in _my_ time, what are

you doing here? Did you come asking for

my help?

(chuckles)

Sorry. I've given up fighting.

Chaimu gently grabs Reika's hand and moves it away from his arm. He looks ahead and sees his wife Sheirubi as well as his two children Mai and Jayde.

JAYDE

****

FATHER!

MAI

****

PAPA!

Chaimu smiles and hugs his teenage children. Sheirubi smiles and takes her hand into his, as they walk toward the family gathering. He sees them enter a cottage and follows after.

CHAIMU

Now, ladies.... you'll have to excuse me.

My family's here.

Chaimu walks away from the women and heads for the cottage. The doors slides open, and the warrior enters, leaving Reika and Trini outside. After a moment, they walk up to the cottage and pull the door to the left. They're inside but not inside the cottage. They see Chaimu standing there, slightly confused. The feeling goes away quickly as he realizes where he is.

REIKA

This doesn't look like a family get-together.

CHAIMU

No it doesn't.

(smiles)

It's better than a family reunion.

TRINI

Better? How do you figure _that_?

CHAIMU

This is the same cottage, but it's not too

long ago. If I remember correctly, this is

the day that I joined up with the

Samurai Sisters.

Chaimu whirls around and whistles for a horse. A brown stallion comes into view, and the warrior puts a saddle on it. He mounts it expertly and rides off, leaving Reika and Trini behind once again.

TRINI

This is proving to be difficult, Reika.

REIKA

Tell me about it.

Trini lowers her head, thinking. Then she looks back to Reika, a hint of hope in her eyes.

TRINI

Reika, when you called Chaimu stubborn,

he.... he seemed to freeze.

REIKA

So?

TRINI

Well, I figured it may have hit one of his nerves.

REIKA

He _is_ being stubborn. Hell, _I'd_ be stubborn if

someone I didn't know told me they came

from the future and needed my help. But

truth be told, he's not listening to a thing we

have to say.

Reika surveys the situation before her. She turns around and sees two other horses near the cottage. Chaimu disappears over a hill, as Reika saddles up and mounts the black horse.

TRINI

__

Now what?

REIKA

What else? We follow him.

Trini nods and saddles a brown stallion. She mounts quickly, and she and Reika head out after Chaimu.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: COUNTRYSIDE – DAY

Both Reika and Trini are following after Chaimu. It is a ride that takes them across the vast Japan countryside. A gentle breeze blows across them as they traverse through the beautiful landscape.

BIRD'S EYE VIEW

Chaimu is riding purposefully and gallantly through the countryside, not knowing that Reika and Trini are following behind.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: FOREST CLEARING

Chaimu continues to ride as he nears a streams. He starts to slow the horse, as the stream is infested with toadfish.

CLOSE UP – HORSE'S LEGS

Chaimu's horse thunders across the stream, water splashing beautifully on its front legs. He slows down, not wanting get stung, but his horse continues onward. The toadfish jump out of the stream but surprisingly do not sting the warrior.

Chaimu spins his horse around, confused, and rides through again. Once again, the toadfish jump out and they still do not sting him. He sighs heavily and resigns himself. The fish swim upstream as Reika and Trini ride up to the surprised warrior.

CHAIMU

I must have gotten stung every time I tried

to cross that stream. I had to tell

Grandfather Yukinoyo that I couldn't train

for weeks. But this time I didn't get stung.

Do you want to know why?

Reika is silent as she looks to Chaimu. She eagerly awaits the warrior's response to his own inquiry.

CHAIMU

It didn't happen this way.

The sound of laughter is heard as Mai, Jayde, Sheirubi, and Chaimu's remaining family gather around the cottage, enjoying lunch.

REIKA

Your family.

CHAIMU

I'm not really here, am I? This is just the

Soul Energy Wave. And my injuries....

my lower back no longer hurts, and the

welts are no longer there. Because I'm

not here. Ever since I met that woman

from the twentith century, I've changed.

She and her friends changed me. I hid

the truth from my wife that I saw the future.

I had killed Karidius in that future, and

I killed him again in my time.

(smiles and faces Reika)

So you're a warrior? From what I can tell

from your armor, I'd guess that you were

an empress of several nations.

REIKA

(nods and returns the smile)

Close enough. I was the empress of the

Gundaberg Province and all of the northern

region of Australia. My friend here is a

master monk in the Pink Flower Society

Warrior Caste.

CHAIMU

The Society's spread through Australia?

That's.... that's impressive.

TRINI

You should see them. It would give the

Warrior Caste a great boost in confidence

if they see a legend such as you.

Chaimu shakes his head but smiles at Trini.

CHAIMU

I can't. I have to help my two new friends

defeat a warlord.

(to Reika)

Where did you say we had to go, some

mountain range near Miskura?

REIKA

That's right.

CHAIMU

I take it that there are several booby traps in

the cavern, and some of Gishdorn's men fell

for them.

TRINI

Yes.

CHAIMU

You know, if my wife and children heard me

now, they'd call me a stubborn, ego-driven,

__

baka for wanting to help you.

Reika looks to Chaimu in silence, her expression stoic. Then she sees a smile play on Chaimu's face. At first, she does not understand why he is smiling, but then she realizes how cocky the warrior really is.

CHAIMU

(smiles)

__

Ikuze.

Reika and Trini smiles, as they start to leave the woods. Chaimu looks back to what looks like the forest and wheels his horse around to follow the women. The three ride together and in a blinding white flash, they disappear.

FADE TO WHITE LIGHT

FLASHBACK SCENE ONE

INTERIOR: LIMEYA'S HOUSE – THE HISTORY

REIKA

You're a historian, aren't you, Limeya?

LIMEYA

Yes, I am. And as you saw in the forest

last night, I'm also practicing magic.

FLASHBACK SCENE TWO

INTERIOR: _ASHIGE-DARAGON_ BLADE CHAMBER

SHIKARIAUS

Is that the last of the booby traps?

TRINI

I — I think so.

SHIKARIAUS

Good. Then get the sword.

FLASHBACK SCENE THREE

INTERIOR: _ASHIGE-DARAGON_ BLADE CHAMBER

REIKA

****

TRRRRRRRINNNI!

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

INTERIOR: _ASHIGE-DARAGON_ BLADE CHAMBERS

The _Ashige-Daragon_ Blae is in the center of the chambers, undisturbed. It glistens beautifully as Shikariaus and Gishdorn maintain their distance, not wanting to have their souls imprisoned in the blade.

EXTERIOR: CAVERN

Five soldiers are guarding the chamber entrance. Suddenly

CHAIMU'S VOICE

**__**

HAKAITEKI-ATSUROKUHA!

VISUAL EFFECTS – SPARKLES

Chaimu is encircled in stars. The warrior unleashes the technique known as the _hakaiteki-atsurokuha_, or "Destructive Sword Pressure Wave". In a matter of moments, he rapidly slashes the three soldiers in numerous directions. The soldiers die immediately.

Five other soldiers rush onto the scene, and Reika, Trini, and Chaimu run into the chamber, where they stop cold. Gishdorn sees the warrior, and Shikariaus glares at the smirking warrior with hatred.

SHIKARIAUS

And just the hell do you think you are!?

REIKA

He's Chaimu Kirishima.

(tosses a _nadochi_)

Don't you know your history?

Chaimu smiles as he catches the red-handled katana. He gets a feel for the weapon and looks to the centurion before him.

CHAIMU

Oh, that's right.... Gishdorn didn't tell you

what happened to Asarius and Pythius so

he figured he find some _baka_ like you to

fill in the gap in his armies.

Reika stiffles a laugh hearing Chaimu say those words. Shikariaus draws his sword as he eyes the daimyo. Reika looks and sees Gishdorn drawing his sword, and Trini sees five soldiers running in.

CHAIMU

Take care of Gishdorn's men. I'll handle

Gishdorn and Shikariaus myself.

REIKA

Are you sure about that?

CHAIMU

Positive.

Reika and Trini see the soldiers and engage them. Chaimu, meanwhile, takes on Gishdorn and Shikariaus, and a fight on two different fronts commences. Reika and Trini find the fight with the soldiers is not all that difficult. As the soldiers fall defeated, fresh reinforcements storm in the chamber immediately.

Both Gishdorn and Shikariaus are fighting Chaimu. Warlord and centurion are superb swordsmen, evenly matched, and pushing Chaimu to a near breaking point.

Chaimu parries multiple attacks, ducking and weaving.

CLOSE UP – SHIKARIAUS' SWORD

Shikariaus brings his sword downward to Chaimu's exposed back when the warrior attacks Gishdorn. Chaimu groans in pain as the sword slashes his back. Gishdorn kicks the daimyo in the face, and Shikariaus kicks the daimyo in the chest. The _nadochi_ flies out of his hand and clatters to the floor. Shikariaus lunges forward, about to run Chaimu through, but the warrior somersaults backward.

LEFT ANGLE ON CHAIMU

Chaimu looks up and sees Gishdorn and Shikariaus slowly stalking toward him. He backs up, weaponless, and feels around for a sword. He backs up to the altar, watching as the warlord and centurion continue advancing on him.

CLOSE UP – CHAIMU'S HAND

Chaimu's hand grasps a sword handle. He feels the handle as a jolt of recognition for the weapon makes him smirk. The weapon in his hand is the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. He brings the sword over his head and grips it firmly. He shifts his feet and assumes a fighting stance.

CHAIMU

__

Ikuze!

Reika and Trini once again fend off the reinforcements. Reika unleashes a piercing war-cry and somersaults in front of with Shikariaus. Gishdorn brings his sword down to the woman, but Chaimu clashes the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade against it. Chaimu turns to Reika, stunned that she is here helping him with the centurion, but then he smiles.

CHAIMU

I thought you were taking care of the soldiers.

REIKA

I was. But I figured you could use a hand.

CHAIMU

__

Arigato.

Reika nods and exchanges attacks with Shikariaus. Chaimu engages Gishdorn, and Trini fends off the remaining reinforcements.

CHAIMU

The seventeenth century doesn't seem as

difficult as I thought it would be.

Reika smiles as Chaimu says those words. She spins around and counterattacks Shikariaus, finally getting through the defenses of the centurion. The warrioress kicks Shikariaus hard in the throat, leaving him breathless. She kicks him in the chest, bringing him to one knee.

IN SLOW MOTION – REIKA

Reika spins around, yelling aloud and

RESUME NORMAL SPEED

Reika beheads Shikariaus. The centurion's body falls to the cavern floor, headless and dead.

SPECIAL EFFECTS – AERIAL RETREAT

Gishdorn pushes himself clear away from the battle, just before Chaimu can attack him.

SPECIAL EFFECTS – GISHDORN'S EYES

Gishdorn's eyes roll back and begin to change to white.

VISUAL EFFECTS – WICKED BLACK LIGHTNING BOLTS

CLOSE UP – GISHDORN'S HAND

Lightning encircles Gishdorn's hand and sword, as he prepares to unleash a powerful spell. Reika, Trini, and Chaimu see the lightning bolts.

SWITCH TO TRINI

SWITCH TO REIKA

SWITCH TO CHAIMU

Chaimu sees a lengthy beam of dark energy ripple towards Reika and Trini.

CHAIMU

****

REIKA, TRINI! GET DOWN!

Reika and Trini roll out of harm's way, but Chaimu cannot save himself. Reika and Trini look on in horror, as a black energy beam rips through Chaimu's body. The warrior screams in asture pain, as he feels the energies consume him and his body. He falls to the ground, and the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade clatters to the floor. Reika quickly runs for it to engage Gishdorn.

REIKA

Trini, tend to Chaimu.

TRINI

But —

REIKA

Don't argue with me, just do it!

Trini nods, watching as her best friend goes after the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. When Reika is gone, Trini quickly assesses Chaimu and his condition. She checks his pulse and finds it thready and loos, indicating possible shock. Then she sees a near grotesque sight.

CLOSE UP – CHAIMU'S CHEST

Chaimu's chest is burned heavily. The warrior groans in sharp pain, trying to get to his feet. Trini quickly scoops her hand over Chaimu's hand and takes him someplace safe.

Gishdorn and Reika engage in a spectacular sword fight. The two are evenly matched, yet Reika is having difficulty trying to cut into Gishdorn's defenses. The battle quickly changes in Gishdorn's favor as he pushes Reika away after the woman tried to slash into him.

Reika gains her footing but is kicked in the chest. The warrior falls as Gishdorn shows off his flexibility, posing after executing the thrust kick. While showing off, he licks the small slit of blood from his lip. He starts to summon another powerful blast of the energy wave from earlier. Chaimu, alert of the presence of magic, hears what is coming and looks to Reika in alarm.

VISUAL EFFECTS – BLACK LIGHTNING BOLTS

CHAIMU

(hoarsely)

****

NOOOoooo....!

Chaimu rushes immediately to protect Reika from the attack, and he feels the blast of the spell all the way through.

CLOSE UP – CHAIMU'S EYES

The agony on Chaimu's face is quite apparent. The lightning bolts encircle Chaimu as the blast of the spell pushes into his body. His eyes open with great pain, as he feels his life slowly begin to slip away. The spell ends.

IN SLOW MOTION

Chaimu falls to ground. Reika jumps above the fallen warrior and sees the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. She grabs it quickly, as a blue magical hue surrounds her. She engages in a final battle with Gishdorn, hoping that this will be the end of the warlord.

Trini is tending to Chaimu, who is now gravely wounded. Trini sees the extent of his wounds and tries to see if she can do anything to help him.

CHAIMU

(weak and hoarse)

Trini.... help.... Reika....

TRINI

(shaking her head)

No. Chaimu, if I leave you, you'll have no

protection against —

CHAIMU

(smiles weakly)

Who's.... who's being stubborn now? Besides....

I'm already dead.... no matter the outcome of this

battle.... Now.... be strong young warrior monk....

be strong!

Trini holds back tears and looks to Chaimu one last time, wondering if this will be the last time she sees Chaimu. Chaimu, meanwhile, watches Trini go and help Reika in the battle. He smiles and suddenly coughs violently.

CLOSE UP – CHAIMU'S HAND

Chaimu is coughing up blood. It is not a lot of blood, but it is not a good sign for the warrior.

CHAIMU

(to himself)

I'm running out of time....

(gasps and coughs again)

Reika.... Trini.... hurry....

Chaimu sees Trini quickly leave. He smiles but has to turn away. He coughs roughly once again but does not cover his mouth. His eyes close tightly bathed in sweat, as he is coughing up more blood, this time it is runny.

Chaimu feels disoriented and faint, hardly able to stand. He feels his pulls and finds it racing, indicating shock. He breathes in and out slowly, trying hard to steady his pulse, but he is unsuccessful.

Trini finally arrives to help Reika. Gishdorn and Reika try to get the advantage of the woman's arrival, but their swords are still crossed. Warlord and warrior are straining greatly.

REIKA

How's.... Chaimu?

TRINI

Not very well.

Trini twirls her staff briefly and attacks Gishdorn. She pushes the staff forward and attacks the warlord, pushing him backward.

REIKA

(referring to the fight)

We haven't much time. We'll have to attack

him on both sides before —

TRINI

Reika, he's dying.

Reika tries not to focus on the news of Chaimu dying, but she must focus on Gishdorn. More yells are heard in the caves as ten soldiers quickly charge in the chamber.

REIKA

(referring to the coming soldiers)

You have got to be kidding me.

Reika glares at Gishdorn with a piercing glance. Trini sees the soldiers and prepares to engage them.

TRINI

Is there anything we can do for him?

REIKA

When I have killed Gishdorn, and you have

taken care of his last reinforcements, we'll

do what we can.

TRINI

And what is that?

REIKA

We can only make him comfortable until he dies.

Trini turns angrily at Reika upon hearing those words from her friend. She tries not to do or say anything to betray her emotions. Before, she heard the warrior's quiet voice but did not see him coughing up blood. She was worried about him then, but she will not let that deter her from defeating the remaining soldiers.

Reika and Gishdorn engage in a final duel while Trini engages the ten soldiers. As the soldiers storm in, Trini somersaults in the middle. The soldiers chuckle and charge, attempting to kill her. She plants her chest in the chest of one of them and brings her staff upward, knocking the soldier out. Trini spins around and takes out two more soldiers.

Reika is fending off Gishdorn, matching his speed and movements. It is almost as if the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade is a part of Reika as she fights. Gishdorn tries to counterattack, but he cannot. He quickly brings up his sword in defense, and surprisingly blocks another attack. A red hue surrounds the warlord, and slowly dawns on Reika that the weapon Gishdorn is using also has magical properties.

CLOSE UP – GISHDORN'S SWORD

Gishdorn's sword is the exact opposite of the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade. Whereas the Dragon-Blade Katana is a simply a katana enchanted with magic, Gishdorn's sword is the _Hell Guardian_ Blade, a personally enchanted blade possessed by darkness.

Sparks fly as the weapons crackle with electricity. Reika and Gishdorn continue their lethal dance.

BACK TO TRINI

Trini is growing tired of the soldiers attacking her. She vaults over the remaining men, giving herself some breathing room. She looks and sees the remaining soldiers take their left and right sides, surrounding her.

CLOSE UP – TRINI

Trini taps her staff on the floor twice and closes her eyes. She lifts her staff extends it forward, as if offering it out for inspection. Trini opens her eyes and hand.

SPECIAL EFFECTS – LEVITATING STAFF

VISUAL EFFECTS – GLOWING STAFF

A strong wind blows as the soldiers try to keep their balance. They are sucked in an invisible vaccum and face Trini. They are near her, and she holds out her hand, stopping them. The soldiers stop, confused, and Trini's staff starts spinning.

TRINI

__

Asengha-**NAKDOV**!

VISUAL EFFECTS – TORNADO

Trini has unleashed a powerful tornado spell, which engulfs the remaining soldiers. They are inside the vaccum and feel razor leaves scratching their bodies. The leaves cut into their armor and helmets, as well as slashes their exposed arms. When the screaming dies down, so too does the spell.

BACK TO CHAIMU

Safe from the fighting but still heavily wounded, Chaimu stops walking and coughs again. He drops to one knee and turns away. More blood is in his system.

IN SLOW MOTION

Chaimu tries to keep his balance. He holds onto the rockface, struggling to keep from falling, but he cannot. His energy is almost non-existant as he collapses to the floor in a heap.

CHAIMU

(weakly)

Rei.... kaa....

TO THE FINAL FIGHT

Gishdorn and Reika are still fighting. There are no words spoken in the battle, but the grunts and groans are heard as both warlord and warrior fight. Bathed in sweat, Reika finally sees an opening in Gishdorn's defenses and makes a blind reverse slash. The attack greatly wounds the warlord, as Reika spins around and plunges the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade deep into Gishdorn's chest. The _Hell Guardian_ Blade clatters to the floor.

Gishdorn's eyes open wide with shock and pain, as Reika plants her foot in the warlord's chest and takes out the sword. Gishdorn falls to the ground, dead. Unseen by Reika, Trini tends to Chaimu. Reika quickly runs to the dying warrior's direction, to see what can be done, if _anything_.

TRINI

Chaimu....

Trini sees Chaimu lying still. She slowly rolls him on his side, not wanting to expose his wounds anymore so than they are already shown. Chaimu has felt the effects of Gishdorn's dark magic twice, and his weakened condition is showing from its effects.

CHAIMU

(gasping heavily)

Is.... is it finished?

(coughs heavily)

Reika kneels next to Chaimu, resting the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade on the floor. She feels the daimyo's accelerated pulse. She can tell his breath is uneven as he grimaces in sharp pain.

REIKA

It's finished, Chaimu. Gishdorn and

his army has been defeated.

CHAIMU

(gasping in pain)

It's.... it's never over.... for a warrior....

such as you or I.... There'll be.... other

battles.... other wars....

REIKA

(shakes her head, agreeing)

It never is over.

Chaimu tries to smile, but he coughs again. His throat is raw, as he spits out more blood, longer than last time.

CHAIMU

(weakly)

Trini....

Trini kneels on both knees and looks to Chaimu. She takes the warrior's hands into hers, as she feels his life start to slip away.

CHAIMU

(closes his eyes painfully)

I'm.... pleased to know that the Society has....

expanded as far as Australia.... They are

going to need you and Reika.... and

Australia needs the two of you as well....

TRINI

(trembling)

You....

(sniffles)

cannot die, not after all you've been through.

You're a hero! A legend! And you can't die.

Not like this.

CHAIMU

(gasps weakly)

Heroes die.... all the time.... They die heroic

deaths.... and pave the way.... for new heroes....

Chaimu groans in pain and coughs violently again.

CHAIMU

(final breath)

I am.... honored.... to have met you....

Reika.... Dragonsoul.... and you.... Trini

Hawkblade....

(sighs)

__

Sayo.... nara....

Chaimu smiles, and his eyes flutter. They finally as the warrior releases a final, slow breath. Reika looks down, her eyes closed, as the warrior known as Chaimu Kirishima, hero of Japan, husband of Sheirubi Kirishima, and father to Mai and Jayde Kirishima, is now dead. Chaimu looks up to the ceiling, as he is now deceased.

CLOSE UP – REIKA'S HAND

Reika slowly sweeps her hand over Chaimu's wide open eyes and then sweeps downward. The daimyo's eyes close. The former empress is still in non-belief over this whole thing. She finally meets the legendary Chaimu Kirishima, and he dies here, saving her life. She runs her hand through the slain warrior's raven hair and pushes of it back. She leans forward.

CLOSE UP – REIKA'S LIPS

Reika gently kisses Chaimu on his forehead and starts to stand. She picks up the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade, as she and Trini start to leave the caverns.

DISOLVE TO

EXTERIOR: SHORELINE – LATE AFTERNOON

The _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade is planted near the coast as a tombstone. Reika and Trini survey it, saying their separate goodbye to the fallen warrior.

TRINI

He was a good man.

REIKA

The _best_. He was a warrior in the truest

sense of the word.

Reika and Trini stare out at the open Pacific Ocean, as the sun starts to set over Australia. The two friends remain at the grave site, silent. The sound of the waves crashing upon the shore is heard. Within the silent moment, Limeya has arrived at this site.

LIMEYA

I am glad to see the two of you.

TRINI

We couldn't have done it without your

help; or rather, your spirit.

Limeya nods and walks toward Reika.

LIMEYA

I feared that you would not come back.

REIKA

When we were trapped in the Dark Energy Wave,

I saw a country void in complete despair,

darkness, and death. It was like looking at a

mirror and seeing this whole world turned

upside-down.

Limeya nods again.

LIMEYA

You succeeded here. That is what is important.

REIKA

Yes, but Chaimu died here this day.

LIMEYA

I know. Finding Chaimu was a matter of destiny.

REIKA

I believe you. But what I find hard to believe

is that there was an Australia that existed if

Gishdorn got his hands on the _Ashige-Daragon_

Blade.

LIMEYA

That was a glimpse at a possible future.

But because you succeeded here, that

future has been disavowed, it will not

happen.

Reika looks up and sees the last of the sun begin to set over the Pacific Ocean. It is a beautiful sight.

REIKA

I wanted to thank you.

LIMEYA

For what?

REIKA

For introducing me to Chaimu. He came

here, to this mountain range with me and

Trini; he was a good man.

LIMEYA

(nods)

I know he was. But in the end, he died the way

he always wanted to: he died a warrior.

REIKA

I hope that when it is my time, I'll die the

same way.

LIMEYA

(nods and smiles)

I know you will, Empress. I know you will.

Limeya turns and leaves. Trini is looking at the beautiful sunset, thinking about Chaimu. Reika walks over to her friend and places a hand on her shoulder.

TRINI

I remember reading about Chaimu Kirishima and

his exploits while at the Sydney Academy for

Bards and Artists. I never imagined actually

meeting him, _seeing_ him in person and in battle,

and then to die heroically before my very eyes.

REIKA

He died the way he always wanted to. That is

all any of us can ask for. Me, I would be no

different.

TRINI

I know.

Trini looks back at the _Ashige-Daragon_ Blade and back to the ocean.

TRINI

It's over.

REIKA

(nods)

For now. Let's go home.

Trini nods and quickly jumps up slightly.

TRINI

****

OUCH! Of all the stupid luck —

REIKA

What's wrong?

TRINI

I twisted my ankle.

Reika looks at Trini's leg and sees her friend hobbling a little bit. She shakes her head and keeps walking.

TRINI

What.

REIKA

(smiles)

That's what you get for trying to do backflips

while using that Blast technique of yours.

How many times did I and your instructor

Basalaus tell you.... _left_ foot first and then

land —

TRINI

Land with the right foot, I know.

REIKA

As soon as we get back to Sydney, you'll be

doing back-flips in no time; and _this_ time, the

right way.

TRINI

Not to mention that I need a new pair of boots.

Reika sighs and rolls her eyes, not wanting to buy her friend some new boots. She smirks and tosses a coin. Trini catches it.

REIKA

That's all I'm giving you. The rest you have

get on your own.

Reika leaves the coast and whistles for Angel. Trini follows after, trying to hold off an explosion of emotions.

TRINI

One measly gold coin, out of about thirty-six

hundred that you have?

REIKA

Last time I checked, I was up to sixteen thousand.

TRINI

Sixteen _thousand_?

Reika mounts Angel and looks at Trini.

REIKA

Come on. We can be at Sydney in a couple

of hours.

DISOLVE TO – COUNTRYSIDE

PAN CAMERA – REIKA AND TRINI

The beautiful city known as Sydney is well-lit. In hours, Reika and Trini's journey has come to an end.

PAN UPWARD – THE CITY

FADE OUT

ROLL END CREDITS


End file.
